Between Spirits and Souls
by Silence-Phantom
Summary: L'histoire commence au début de la saison 3A. Andromeda "Andréa" Sigurd, une jeune étudiante problématique et instable, se fait renvoyer de son lycée et transférer illico à celui de Beacon Hills. Récalcitrante à l'idée de quitter le confort de Los Angeles pour ce "patelin paumé", elle va très vite se rendre compte que la petite ville lui réserve bien des mystères...
1. Chapitre Premier

Bonjour, bonsoir~ Je débarque avec ma deuxième fanfiction, cette fois sur la série Teen Wolf et j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bien entendu, je ne lâche pas la première sur Harry Potter puisque j'avance les chapitres sur Word. Vu que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : _L'univers et les personnages de TW ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls mon Original Character et l'histoire le sont._

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

Assise sur l'un des quelques sièges de la salle d'attente mise à ma disposition, je tapotais machinalement et de façon automatique l'écran de mon smartphone, envoyant des textos par-ci et par-là et naviguant avec entrain sur les réseaux sociaux. D'après ce que je pouvais voir et lire, les nouvelles étaient plutôt glorieuses, surtout en ce qui me concernait pour être plus précise : en effet, mon petit numéro avait fait le tour du réseau du bahut, relatant mon incroyable et inattendue scène de ménage, dont je pourrais vanter les mérites pendant encore au moins plusieurs semaines. Un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres, je sortis de mon sac une bouteille de soda avant de l'ouvrir et d'en boire une grosse gorgée. Même après ce que je venais de faire, je continuais encore et toujours de recevoir des messages et des notifications, admiratifs pour la plupart, mais par contre haineux et menaçants pour le reste. Et franchement, ceux-là, je m'en fichais comme de ma première couche-culotte. Comme on dit, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et l'essentiel, c'est d'être au moins content de plaire à certains. Mais en tout cas, je ne regrettais pour rien au monde l'acte horrible et violent que je venais de commettre il y a de ça maintenant deux heures. Cette garce l'avait mérité après tout. Moi, je n'me laissais pas faire, surtout pas devant une fille à papa comme elle.

Tandis que j'envoyais d'autres messages, la cloche du lycée retentit enfin, annonçant les douze coups de midi. Là, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle juste histoire de confirmer l'heure, avant de soupirer comme une machine à vapeur, comme je savais si bien le faire. Mon estomac commençait sérieusement à crier à l'agonie et mes jambes n'en pouvaient plus de rester en position tailleur sur la chaise en bois. Par-delà la vitre qui donne sur le couloir, j'aperçus des centaines d'élèves sortir de leur salle de cours et qui se dirigeaient soit vers la cafétéria-self pour manger sur place, soit vers les sorties pour déjeuner à l'extérieur. Les veinards, je les enviais de pouvoir se tirer pour pauser et casser la croûte. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et lèvai mes fesses du support en bois plutôt design avant de faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, mon téléphone toujours en main. Dans le petit espace adjacent à la salle d'attente, je vis la secrétaire du lycée - une femme rousse en surpoids et qui avait rempli ses quotas niveau binocles et robes démodées – m'observer d'un regard plein de jugement et de reproche. Détestant ces airs de vieilles mégères, je lui tirai la langue avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Choquée, elle détourna lentement le regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur, après avoir hocher négativement la tête et marmonner une phrase inaudible depuis ma position.

Je reportai ainsi mon attention sur la porte juste à côté, qui donnait sur une pièce que je connaissais bien. P'tain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à l'intérieur du bureau ces trois-là ? Ils se pelotaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur ou quoi ? Si c'était ça, j'espérais qu'ils en finissent bientôt et qu'ils m'imposent en chœur leur punition à la con, que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi, bouffer et dormir. J'avais trop faim et il me fallait un bon burger et des frites illico s'ils ne voulaient pas que je fasse un autre massacre. L'envie me pris même de prendre mon sac et de filer dehors, tellement je n'en pouvais plus. Mais, en voyant que je m'étais dangereusement rapprocher de la porte de sortie de la salle d'attente, la mégère m'interpella fortement.

« Je vous rappelle, mademoiselle Sigurd, que vous êtes interdite de sortie pendant le rendez-vous entre monsieur le Proviseur et vos parents. Je vous conseille donc de vous rasseoir et d'en attendre la fin. »

Elle haussa ses lunettes et me fixa, la voix intransigeante. Je reculai et me tournai de nouveau dans sa direction, avant de lui faire une horrible grimace en mimant mollement ses paroles.

« Ouais ouais, grognai-je. Décompresse la vieille, j'comptais pas sortir de toute façon. Mais dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas m'apporter un truc à me mettre sous la dent ? J'ai vraiment les crocs. Tu serais un ange. »

Yep. Mes vieux étaient bien dans le bureau du Proviseur du lycée Lawton West High School, monsieur Carlton. Un rencard plus ou moins impromptu vu les circonstances, et qui m'avait valu d'être coincée ici souffrant d'une intense famine. Mais enfin, j'imaginai que ce que j'avais fait avait nécessité une convocation express, surtout que, avouons-le, je n'étais pas la victime de l'histoire selon les faits.

Bien évidemment, la mégère grincheuse ne me répond pas et vaque à ses occupations sur son ordi, en me surveillant toutefois du coin de l'œil. Je pariai qu'elle est en train de s'éclater sur un jeu de carte ou sur un démineur au lieu de faire ce pour quoi on la paye, c'est-à-dire faire la paperasse quotidienne. Sinon, on dirait que le room service, c'était trop demandé ici. Dommage : j'aurais pu l'apprécier juste pour ça.

Je remarchai tranquillement vers mon siège – tellement confortable que j'en avais mal au derrière – et me rassis, encore calme pour le moment. Je rapprochai mon sac bien customisé de moi et je vérifiai à l'intérieur si je n'avais pas des trucs à grignoter. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne trouvai qu'un morceau de pomme à l'air pourri et un bout de gâteau qui datait probablement des années 80 vu son allure. Merde… Et puis je n'avais plus non plus de cigarettes. Et voilà que le karma me faisait défaut. Là, la température de mon « happymètre » dégringola fortement et frôla dangereusement les moins un degré, ce qui était très mauvais signe pour mon humeur d'ogre.

Néanmoins, la sonnerie de mon téléphone, directement tirée d'un morceau des Red Hot Chilli Pepper, se mit à retentir et me fit un peu oublier mon malheur, l'espace d'un instant. J'esquissai un sourire en découvrant l'appelant et me levai avant de répondre. J'enlevai même un moment mon bonnet noir et passe une main dans ma crinière violette avant de répondre. Justement, c'était la première personne qu'il me tardait d'entendre aujourd'hui.

« Allô, Andréa' ?

\- Kat ! M'écriai-je en me mettant en tournoyer dans la pièce, portable en main. Bordel ça me fait trop plaisir de t'entendre ! T'es où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je suis au Burger King pas loin du bahut avec les potes. Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais, on t'attend nous ! Se moqua gentiment la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Pff, coincée devant le bureau du proviseur. Tu sais bien… c'est à propos de ce qui s'est produit ce matin. J'ai l'impression que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Comme d'hab' quoi. Mais je vous rejoins dès que c'est fini, promis !

\- Ah oui, c't'histoire ! Oh là là, le pin que tu lui as mis à la Brittany ! Je crois même qu'elle a le nez cassé. Bref, tu fais notre fierté, giiiirl !

\- Haha, merci. Comme ça cette idiote y réfléchira à deux fois avant de m'énerver. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.

\- J'te comprends. Sinon, niveau sanction, tu as une idée de ce qui va t'arriver du coup ?

\- Hm… franchement non, même si je penche plutôt pour le renvoi temporaire d'une ou deux semaines, à tout cassé. »

Pendant ce qui semblait être une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je continuais de discuter avec ma meilleure amie Katerine Park, dite « Kat' » pour les intimes. Une fille tomboy tout aussi folle que moi que j'ai connu dès mon arrivée dans ce lycée. C'est quelqu'un de chouette et j'adore être avec elle. On est comme les mousquetaires et les doigts d'une main… sauf qu'on est deux. Et bien sûr, notre passe-temps principal est de profiter de la vie et d'en élucider les mystères en faisant les quatre cents coups.

Et tandis que lui parlais tranquillement, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Surprise, je tournai la tête vers la porte du bureau de Mr. Carlton. Sur le seuil, celui-ci me fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur et de couper mon téléphone au passage.

« Désolé Kat, je vais devoir te laisser, dis-je à ma vis-à-vis à l'autre bout du fil en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Superman et mes parents m'attendent dans le bureau. Je te rappelle quand j'ai fini.

\- Okay pas de problème. A plus tard. »

Sur ce, je raccrochai et rangeai mon portable dans la poche de mon short complètement « destroy » en prenant quand même soin de le mettre sur silencieux pour cette entrevue. J'étais peut-être violente mais je savais quand même quand il fallait – absolument – que je fasse preuve d'un minimum de respect, surtout lorsqu'il ne fallait pas envenimer les choses.

Je me dirigeai nonchalamment vers la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise un peu plus tôt et je prends mon vieux sac à dos plein de graffitis et de badges en tout genre que je mets sur une épaule. Puis, je marche en direction du bureau.

En entrant, je tirai immédiatement une expression dégoûtée, avant de lâcher un léger « beurk » en voyant la décoration. Décidément, les goûts de Carlton laissaient toujours autant à désirer. Ça se voyait bien qu'il essayait de se donner un air de dirigeant de grande école réputée avec ses meubles antiques et ses statuettes en or factice. Mais là… c'était ridiculement moche.

En voyant mes parents assis devant le bureau, je détournai le regard d'un air « je-m'en-foutiste » et posa mon postérieur sur le troisième fauteuil libre, au milieu de mes deux piquets de parents. Peu de temps après moi, le proviseur pris place en face de nous. D'un air faussement désolé, il joignit ses mains sur le bureau et me regarda silencieusement. En ce qui concernait ma mère, elle avait l'air vraiment triste et préoccupée. Mon père, quant à lui, paraissait être dans le même état. C'est marrant mais je pressentais que cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Mademoiselle Andromeda Sigurd, commence le directeur d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir en levant les yeux vers le plafond avant d'avoir un semblant d'illumination.

« Pour le thé et les biscuits ? Quelle chance, j'avais justement hyper faim !

\- Andromeda ! Me reprit ma mère d'un ton extrêmement réprobateur.

\- S'il te plaît Andréa', ajouta mon père. N'empire pas ta situation. »

Je ris encore une fois avant de me calmer quelques minutes après, sous les yeux honteux de mes parents. J'étais vraiment la seule que ça amusait cette histoire ? Il semblerait bien que oui vu le visage de mes compagnons.

Quand je cessai enfin de rire, je lançai une expression emplie de malice et d'insolence à monsieur Carlton. Ce-dernier secoua légèrement et négativement la tête, signe que je le désespérais sans doute profondément et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi. En le voyant comme ça, je lâchai un léger _« tss' »_ avant d'enfin lui répondre.

« Oui, monsieur Carlton. Je sais pertinemment pourquoi je suis ici, face à vous et entourée de mes vieux, déclarai-je en plantant mes pupilles dans les siennes et plaçant un coude sur son bureau. Je suis ici parce que j'ai foutu une beigne a une garce imbue de sa personne qui m'a insulté et importuné sans raison valable, accompagnée en plus de ses trois esclaves personnelles qui la suivent partout. Elle a même osé me toucher et résultat… mon poing est allé lui dire bonjour de plus près. Et… je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qui je lui ai fait. Il était grand temps de mettre fin au règne de miss Brittany et de lui apprendre à descendre un peu de sa haute tour de vanité. »

Trop fière de mon petit récit, j'étirai un énième sourire et me reculai jusqu'à poser mon dos sur le dossier du fauteuil. Et encore, là, j'avais été d'une politesse exemplaire selon mes critères, et ce même malgré ma faim.

Brittany McKnight était l'ultime garce populaire de Lawton West High School. Une vraie petite peste riche, capricieuse, autoritaire et arrogante que Kat et moi on haïssait par-dessus tout et qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de traiter les autres plus bas que terre alors qu'elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle voulait et dans la minute. Oui, ça la divertissait de jouer les princesses casse-burnes et d'ennuyer ceux qu'elle considérait comme n'étant pas à la hauteur, comme moi ou Katerine par exemple. C'était mon ennemie jurée en quelque sorte, même si tant qu'elle ne me harcelait pas, je ne la calculai pas le moins du monde. Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle avait sorti l'insulte de trop et la tarte était partie. P'tain, ça avait été tellement satisfaisant de la voir se prendre mon punch en pleine poire, tomber à la renverse et commencer à saigner du nez. Je lui aurais d'ailleurs asséner d'autres coups dans la face si des élèves et un surveillant n'avaient pas fait rempart. La princesse cheerleader s'était mise à chialer et avait filé tout raconter à ses parents friqués adorés. Haha, elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle-là. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas me sortir de mes gongs ?

Alors que je ramenai ma main juste devant mon visage pour voir si mon vernis couleur aubergine tenait encore la route, j'entendis ma mère chuchoter un _« oh mon dieu »_ et mon père murmurer un _« ce n'est pas possible. »_. Oh là là… dramatiser pour ce tout petit discours. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils en fassent toute une histoire non plus.

L'âgé proviseur se racla la gorge, quelque peu décontenancé par mes mots. Puis, il prit en main les quelques papiers qui avaient été déposé un peu plus tôt, relatant toute l'histoire selon divers témoins. Il les relut une fois de plus avant d'à nouveau se concentrer sur ma personne.

« Selon monsieur et madame McKnight, reprit Carlton, Brittany aurait effectivement le nez cassé. Mais heureusement, ils ne déplorent pas d'autres blessures et elle s'en remettra, d'après les médecins.

\- Dommage, sifflai-je entre mes dents d'un air vachement déçue.

\- Andromeda ! S'écria à nouveau ma mère d'une voix presque cassée. Encore une fois…Je… Nous… Nous sommes profondément désolés de cet incident monsieur Carlton. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué un peu plus tôt…, notre fille est de nature plutôt sanguine ces derniers temps. Nous regrettons vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ma femme, appuya mon père en m'observant d'un air désolé. Ainsi, nous acceptons tout-à-fait votre sanction expéditive.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en me redressant soudainement, faisant virevolter mes yeux tour à tour sur ma mère, mon père et le proviseur. Une sanction _expéditive_ ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? »

Un silence de mort régna dans le grand bureau, silence qui fut par la suite briser par un nouveau raclement de gorge de Carlton. Il lut rapidement un autre papier, avant de se recentrer sur moi. Prise au dépourvue, j'abordai une expression pleine d'incompréhension, pas du tout rassurée. Moi qui penchait un peu plus tôt pour le renvoi temporaire, je changeai de suite d'avis pour imaginer une sentence bien pire encore. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on me réservait là ?

« Mademoiselle Sigurd, débuta le proviseur après s'être gratter la tête. Suite à des nombreux petits délits de votre part dans notre établissement tels que la dégradation des murs et de la cour avec de la peinture, une baignade dans la piscine olympique à une heure hors-limite, un chahut inimaginable dans la bibliothèque, le transport d'alcool dans son enceinte, des insultes et des gestes déplacés envers vos professeurs et camarades ainsi que… ce regretté acte de violence en l'encontre de la jeune Brittany McKnight… »

J'inspirai et expirai fortement, souhaitant entendre au plus vite ma punition « expéditive » comme il se plaisait si bien à le dire. Je m'accrochai littéralement au accoudoir de mon fauteuil, attendant le verdict, qui n'allait pas me plaire, j'en étais certaine.

« Je me vois dans le regret de vous renvoyer du lycée Lawton West High School. Pour être plus précis, suite à un accord mutuel avec vos parents ici présents, vous serez transférer dans un autre établissement scolaire. Vu qu'ils s'inquiètent encore et toujours pour votre avenir, pour votre bien, je ne relaterai aucun fait incriminant au proviseur de votre nouvel établissement. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance que les McKnight n'ai pas choisi de poursuivre tout cela devant la justice pour obtenir réparation. »

Là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Folle de rage, je sautais d'un bond sur mes pieds et tapa du poing sur le bureau en acajou. Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passait ? Une fois de plus la bécasse s'en tirait et c'était moi qui en payait les pots cassé alors que c'était elle qui l'avait cherché. Pff, mais en même temps, ça ne m'étonnais même pas d'un côté. Ses parents étaient de riches représentants, qui n'hésitaient pas à faire des « dons » au lycée, de manière tout-à-fait « innocente ». Et là, je connaissais très bien la chanson.

« Pardon ?! Gueulai-je. Vous me renvoyez ?! C'est encore la blondasse qui s'en tire ?! Ah oui c'est vrai, excusez-moi ! J'oubliais que pour pouvoir continuer d'assurer votre petit confort, vous êtes prêts à baiser les pieds d'ses parents à la con ! C'est totalement injuste et injustifié !

\- Calmes-toi Andréa', m'adressa mon père en me tenant le bras pour m'inciter à me rasseoir.

\- Nan, je ne me calme pas ! Lui criai-je aussitôt en envoyant valser sa main. La fortunée gagne encore, hein ?! Pff, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bah tiens ! Vous savez quoi ?! Finalement, c'est cool : j'aurai plus à revoir sa sale gueule, ni la vôtre et celle de votre lycée espèce d'hypocrite ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je prends mon sac à dos et le met sur mon épaule avant de sortir prestement du bureau. Derrière-moi, j'entendis ma mère m'interpeller mais je ne daignai même pas me retourner, claquant la porte derrière moi. En repassant devant la salle d'attente, je manquai de renverser madame mégère en la bousculant, qui revenait tranquillement dans son petit bureau. Vu son visage après que j'ai quitté la salle, j'étais sûre qu'elle avait deviné sans le moindre mal ma punition.

Là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche froide pour apaiser ma colère, ou plutôt d'un peu d'eau en plein visage afin de pouvoir penser correctement et encaisser la nouvelle. Tout en bousculant d'autres étudiants, j'avançai rapidement, mes jambes me guidant jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

D'un geste violent, je sortis mon portable et envoyai tout aussi vite un sms à Katerine, pour l'informer de cette triste et révoltante nouvelle. Ensuite, j'allumai le robinet d'un des lavabos et en profitai pour me verser de l'eau sur le visage et sur les cheveux à l'aide de mes deux mains après avoir enlevé et jeter mon bonnet. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'arrosage intensif, je coupai l'eau et examinait mon reflet dans la glace d'une humeur complètement minée. Ma longue chevelure teinte d'une couleur violette, habituellement ondulée, était à présent lisse et imbibée d'eau. Mon eyeliner noir avait coulé de partout et une partie de mon fond de teint avait foutu le camp. Mon rouge à lèvres sombre, lui par contre, était toujours là. Le haut de mon débardeur aux imprimés militaires était lui aussi mouillé, et pareille pour le fil qui reliait mon pendentif dotée d'une pierre d'améthyste au fermoir. Heureusement, mon short et ma ceinture cloutée avaient été épargnés par la lavage, tant j'avais mis de l'eau partout par terre puisque mes Doc' Martens noirs s'étaient prises des gouttes. Et bien sûr, à cause de mes cheveux, ma peau hâlée ruisselait légèrement d'eau. Ouais, si on pouvait décrire mon style vestimentaire, beaucoup le définirait par les mots « bohémienne », « hipster » et « scene ».

Juste histoire de réfléchir un peu, je me laissai tomber en position assise devant l'une des portes de cabine, ramenant mes jambes contre moi. Bordel, ça m'énervait vraiment et ce n'était pas le simple fait que la conne est gagnée qui alimentait ma haine profonde. En fait, c'était surtout le fait de devoir être séparée de mon semblant de petit confort, de mes amis, de Kat et même de Los Angeles qui me chagrinait le plus. J'adorais cette fichue ville où on pouvait quasiment tout faire et s'éclater en permanence. J'aimais bien me savoir proche des stars d'Hollywood et tout le reste. Et voilà que maintenant…

« … Je perds tout à cause d'un coup de poing mérité. »

Je ne savais même pas où est-ce qu'on m'envoyait, dans quel patelin pommé j'allais vivre, dans quel nouveau lycée j'allais être. Rien que l'idée de penser à tout ça me saoulait en fait. J'allais devoir m'y reconstruire une vie sociale et tout ça, repartir sur de nouvelles bases et ça me fatiguait déjà. Sans parler du fait que je serai à mon avis loin de Kat' et des autres et que ce serait comme dans l'émission _« Trip in the jungle »_ pour la revoir. Raah, je cogitais tellement que je commençai à avoir la migraine et à me sentir…curieusement mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me décidai enfin à me relever malgré ma grosse migraine et remis mon sac et mon bonnet avant de prendre le large. J'en avais assez de l'ambiance des toilettes et je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie aussi déprimée. Une dernière fois, je m'auscultai dans le miroir et corrigea un peu mon maquillage, dans le but de ne rien laisser transparaître. Je mis ensuite mon casque audio sur les oreilles et activa mon Ipod avant de sortir. D'un pas lent, je marchai en direction du parking, où mes parents m'attendaient déjà à côté de la voiture familiale. A l'intérieur, je distinguai même ma grande sœur, qui avait dû terminer ses cours entre-temps. Mais alors que je voulais pousser la porte, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Surprise, je tournai la tête mais mon visage s'éclaircit aussitôt en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Madame Morell, m'exclamai-je avec un sourire. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

La femme à la peau mate et la chevelure noire se tenait debout devant moi, un léger sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres. S'il y avait bien une seule personne à part Katerine que j'appréciais beaucoup dans ce bahut, c'était bien elle : Marine Morell, mon professeur de français en option et psychologue à temps partiel au lycée Lawton West High School de L.A. La seule enseignante qui ne m'endormait pas pendant ses cours et qui n'hésitait jamais à me prêter une oreille attentive quand j'en avais besoin. Je la trouvai vraiment aimable et elle avait su me transmettre son intérêt pour la langue française. De plus, j'adorai parler d'occultisme et de paranormal avec elle vu que j'étais une véritable passionnée de ce genre de sujet.

« Andromeda…ou plutôt Andréa comme tu veux qu'on t'appelle, se corrigea-t-elle d'elle-même. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai appris la nouvelle au sujet de Brittany… et de ton renvoi. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Bof, ça peut aller, mentis-je en détournant le regard et en me grattant la tête. Je m'en remettrai… sans doute.

\- Andréa… Je t'avais pourtant recommandé d'essayer de réprimer ta colère lorsque cette fille te provoque. Et puis je vois bien que tu es un peu chamboulé par tout ça.

\- Je sais je sais. Mais elle a dit la chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire et elle m'a touché. Du coup, ma main est comme…partie en freestyle complet. Sur le moment, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais cogné. Mais juste après, je me suis sentie bien et ravie en voyant le résultat.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas… rendue compte, répéta doucement la professeure, pensive. Dans tous les cas, ne t'avais-je pas dit que la violence ne résout rien ? Tu viens de t'abaisser à son niveau et ce n'est pas une bonne chose… pas une bonne chose du tout.

\- Oui oui, ça j'ai compris, râlai-je. Maintenant, je m'en rends bien compte vu que je suis exclue, et ce définitivement. Karma de malheur. Bref, dans tous les cas… vous allez me manquer Madame Morell, vous et vos cours de français si passionnants. »

Marine Morell s'approcha de moi et contre toute attente, m'enlaça tendrement avant de me serrer la main. On dirait que la perspective de ne plus me revoir l'attristait un peu elle aussi.

« Andréa, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses, notamment en ce qui concerne tes études. Dans mon cours, tu étais ma meilleure élève. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir qu'avant d'entrer au lycée, tu étais tout aussi douée dans les autres matières, voire même brillante si je puis dire. Tu avais même… un tout autre mode de vie sociale. C'est comme si… tu étais devenue une tout autre personne après ton arrivée à LWHS.

\- Il faut croire que les gens changent, rétorquai-je gentiment en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- … Si tu le dis, Andréa. Si tu le dis. »

Un coup de klaxon provenant de la voiture qui m'attendait retentit, ce qui voulait dire que je devais filer. Je fis un petit signe à mon père au volant pour lui dire que j'arrivai de suite mais je tournai une dernière fois vers mon professeur.

« Madame, je dois vous laisser. Promettez-moi de m'écrire, d'accord ? Je ferai de même. Vous avez toujours mon e-mail. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, si on ne m'envoie pas étudier en Sibérie ou à l'autre bout de la planète. »

Je lui serrai de nouveau la main et courus presque vers la sortie du lycée, dévalant les petits escaliers pour enfin arriver sur le parking. Les adieux, je n'aimais pas ça et j'espérais vraiment revoir Madame Morell. D'un air mélancolique, j'ouvrai la portière arrière et montai à l'intérieur de la Toyota Yaris rouge, juste à côté de ma sœur. Une fois ma ceinture mise, le véhicule démarra.

 _« Oh crois-moi Andréa, nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »_

... Hein ? C'était moi où je venais d'entendre une voix, celle de Madame Morell ? Curieuse, je retirai mon casque audio et posa mon regard sur l'entrée nord du LWHS tandis que la voiture roulait hors de parking. A travers la vitre, je pus voir que Madame Morell n'était plus là. Est-ce que je délirais maintenant ?

Finalement peu alerte, je haussai les épaules et retournai à ma musique. Et de même, au passage piéton du parking, je ne remarquai même pas l'homme grand, brun et malvoyant qui traversa devant nous à l'aide de sa canne pour se rendre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

 **Fin du Premier Chapitre~**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Beacon Hills

_Bonjour, bonsoir !~ Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, que j'ai adoré rédiger même s'il est peut-être un peu long. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire : parfois, je suis tellement pressée de poster que quelques petites fautes m'échappent encore ! =^.^= Bref, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je tiens aussi à remercier "etirail333", ma première revieweuse : merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, il est très encourageant ! ;-; J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas et que tu suivras encore un peu Andromeda, mon OC, dans ses intrigues. Merci également aux personnes qui ont décidés de suivre et favoriser cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture. :)  
_

 _ **PS : pour rappel, l'histoire commence peu de temps avant la saison 3A et s'y tient principalement. Comme toujours : l'univers de TW ne m'appartient hélas pas mais l'histoire, Andromeda (OC) et d'autres OCs le sont.** _

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que je m'étais faite renvoyer du lycée Lawton West High School, à Los Angeles. Dans moins d'une heure, j'allais devoir me rendre à la Gare Routière afin de prendre un des autocars qui me conduirait vers ma nouvelle ville, mon nouvel établissement scolaire, … mon nouvel environnement quotidien en quelque sorte. Entre temps, depuis mon dernier passage dans le bureau du proviseur, les vacances d'été étaient arrivées et ça m'avait laissé le temps de faire le point avec mes parents, notamment sur mon transfert, l'habitat dans lequel j'allais vivre durant cette nouvelle année scolaire qui démarrait et tout le reste. Mais sinon, au lieu de sortir et de profiter un peu de mes derniers moments à L.A. en compagnie de mes amis les plus proches, j'avais préféré rester chez moi, à déprimer toute seule, fumer des cigarettes et à faire mes valises. Les seules fois où j'avais mis les pieds dehors étaient les jours où j'y étais réellement contrainte, comme par exemple celui où je devais régler des papiers administratifs et acheter quelques vêtements.

Seule Katerine, ma blonde préférée, était passée à la maison pour me voir, même si elle avait eu affaire à un énorme barrage sur le seuil de la porte de ma maison du nom de … « maman ». Ouais… Ma mère ne l'appréciait pas du tout et elle ne le cachait pas, ni à moi, ni à ma sœur et ni à mon père. Elle passait même le plus clair de son temps à me le rabâcher sans cesse, en me chantant sans arrêt que c'était sûrement elle qui m'avait influencé et poussé sur la mauvaise pente. Et moi, qui détestait par-dessus tout quand elle parlait mal d'elle, je démarrais au quart de tour en lui disant qu'au moins elle, elle était là pour moi. Et puis… ça se finissait toujours en grosse dispute entre elle et moi, jusqu'au lendemain ou surlendemain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kat' avait bel et bien fait un tour par chez moi, voire même assez souvent pendant quelques semaines avant de partir camper à contrecœur avec ses parents. Elle avait versé quelques larmes à cause de mon départ proche et elle s'était même invitée dans le bureau de Carlton pour le convaincre de me garder. Même si sa manœuvre avait été vaine, ça m'avait fait plaisir, surtout qu'elle n'y était pas allée toute seule. Du coup, tout en m'aidant à emballer mes affaires, elle m'avait un peu donné des nouvelles du bahut. Apparemment, Brittany la garce avait maintenant un nez dans le plâtre et subissait pas mal de moqueries derrière son dos, même de la part de ses « amis », à cause de son coefficient « belle et je le vaux bien » qui avait terriblement baissé. Le proviseur avait annoncé la nouvelle à ma classe, en se servant de ce renvoi comme d'un exemple. Mais, ça n'avait pas fait frémir grand monde.

Et puis pour terminer, on s'était fait la promesse de garder le contact via le net et les textos. Après tout, ce n'était pas un adieu pour nous deux puisque d'après mes vieux et ma sœur, je ne quittais pas l'État de Californie. On fera sans doute l'effort de se voir au moins toutes les deux semaines si on le pouvait.

A l'étage, dans ma chambre, je rangeais dans ma dernière valise les quelques affaires et fournitures qu'il me restait, dont ma vieille guitare dans sa pochette et d'autres vêtements. J'avais complètement vidé mes armoires, mon placard, ma commode, ma petite bibliothèque – oui oui, je lis des livres quand je m'ennuie ! – et avec l'aide de ma sœur j'avais fait un peu le ménage. Yep, le gros bordel qui me servait de pièce à vivre était maintenant un lieu fait de murs blancs, d'un lit double et de meubles vides. Toutes mes affiches et posters avaient été virés, même chose pour tous mes bibelots inutiles et tout ce qui polluait un peu cette chambre auparavant, comme les divers détritus et mégots de cigarettes que j'avais laissés traîner à souhait pendant presque des décennies.

Une fois que tout fut empaqueté et fermé, je soufflai à la fois de soulagement et d'ennui avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit tel un vieux tapis et de m'allonger sur le dos. Silencieuse, je me mis à contempler le plafond d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « toc toc » provenant de ma porte. D'une voix bougonne, je lâchai un « Entrez ! » pas vraiment élégant avant de me redresser en position assise sur mon lit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ne fus pas étonnée le moins du monde en voyant une jeune fille un poil plus âgée que moi debout en face de moi, et m'affala de nouveau sur la couche sans trop lui prêter attention.

« Tiens, j'ai retrouvé ton bouquin sur l'occulte, ton préféré je crois. »

Ma sœur, Callisto – couramment surnommée « Cassie » par ses proches – entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, puis me tendit mon livre favori, celui que je ne retrouvais plus et que j'avais cherché pendant pas mal de jours. Là, on voyait bien l'inconvénient de vivre dans un bordel monstre : impossible de mettre la main sur un truc quand on le cherche !

Cassie était mon aînée âgée de dix-neuf ans, soit deux ans de plus que moi. Contrairement moi, il s'agissait d'une fille plutôt rangée et ordonnée, en plus d'avoir le rôle de la demoiselle modèle et tendance sans pour autant en devenir écœurante et écervelée – pour mon plus grand bonheur. Déjà étudiante dans une grande université d'arts appliqués, ses notes étaient plus que correctes et elle avait une vie sociale bien différente de la mienne, préférant s'amuser en essayant de ne pas trop dépasser les bornes comme moi je le faisais en permanence. D'apparence, elle me ressemblait beaucoup : grande de taille, une peau relativement hâlée, des yeux noisettes… et une longue chevelure noire, couleur qui m'était naturelle lorsque je ne teignais pas la mienne. Et toutes les deux, qui étions d'origine groenlandaise, nous avions été adoptés par le couple Sigurd, des américains d'origine danoise. Nous n'avions jamais connu nos parents biologiques et nous avions passés un bout de notre enfance dans un orphelinat du coin. Pourtant, ça ne constituait pas un détail sur lequel on s'attardait : on n'en parlait pas et on recherchait pas à les retrouver ou quoi que ce soit. Et puis, pour dire vrai, on ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non. Mis à part ça, malgré nos différences de caractère et notre point de vue différent sur le monde, elle et moi on s'entendait plutôt bien. Certes, on se chamaillait parfois en mode poissonnière comme dans toutes les fratries, surtout lorsqu'elle touchait à mon espace personnel et vital et quand j'étais victime de sauts d'humeur. Mais au bout du compte, on finissait toujours par agiter le drapeau blanc et à trouver des compromis.

D'un mouvement lent et sans pour autant me déplacer du lit, je saisis le livre d'une main et le rangeai dans le sac à dos qui trônait bien fièrement à côté de ma figure, sur la couette. De son côté, Cassie prit place à côté de moi en silence, tout en étudiant la pièce du regard et dans ses moindres recoins. Ça devait lui faire bien bizarre de voir ma chambre aussi vide, elle qui avait l'habitude de mon éternel capharnaüm.

« Tu as encore besoin d'un coup de main ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement en me regardant. Si tu as encore des trucs à ranger, à faire… où je ne sais quoi d'autre…. Je suis disponible, tu sais. »

Je haussai un sourcil et lui jettai un regard empli d'incrédulité. Le ton qu'elle venait de prendre, je le connaissais par cœur et il voulait clairement dire « je suis trop triste que tu partes mais tu vois je suis beaucoup trop fière pour te le dire ». Pff… En temps normal, vu qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement envie de me donner un coup de pouce, j'l'aurais bien baladé en déballant mes valises et en lui faisant tout ranger juste après, tout en la pressant pour que je sois à l'heure à la station d'autobus. Mais là, je n'avais pas tant envie que ça de jouer les tortionnaires pour me ficher allègrement de sa poire. Je n'étais pas d'assez bonne humeur.

« T'as de la chance, lui répondis-je enfin. J'ai fini et t'arrives pile poil pour admirer le résultat. »

A ces mots, je me redressai et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Dessus, étaient déposés trois cadenas, correspondant à trois valises chacun. Je les pris tous et retournai vers le lit avant de les mettre sous son nez.

« Mais par contre, si tu pouvais cadenasser les valises, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante sœurette ! »

Rassurée à la perspective de pouvoir m'aider sans trop se fatiguer, la concernée soupira et me les faucha des mains pour ensuite s'accroupir et commencer à boucler mes gros sacs. Esquissant un sourire léger, je me poste ensuite devant la fenêtre de la pièce et l'ouvrit, avant d'allumer une des cigarettes que je gardai en poche et d'en tirer une bouffée. Cassie, hyper dégoutée, s'offusqua et continua sa corvée manuelle en fronçant les sourcils. Non mais sérieusement… quelle petite nature celle-là.

« Je pense que tu devrais sincèrement arrêter la cigarette si tu ne veux pas mourir à 50 ans d'une infection pulmonaire ou d'un cancer, me conseilla-t-elle. »

Je ne la regardai même pas et repris une bouffée, non pas sans émettre un petit rire. Elle pouvait se montrer rigolote parfois, même si pour le coup elle n'avait pas tort. En vérité, le fait même de fumer n'était pas un réel besoin pour moi. Je faisais ça… juste comme ça à vrai dire. Je n'étais même pas dépendante mais j'aimais juste l'odeur en fait, surtout celle de la marque que j'achetais tout le temps. Et bien entendu, encore une habitude que j'avais prise en entrant au lycée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas voyons, la rassurai-je faussement dans un rire. Si je meurs d'une maladie de la gorge, je viendrais te hanter !

\- Non Andréa, ronchonna-t-elle, je suis vachement sérieuse là. Tu n'en as pas besoin de la cigarette et tu le sais mieux que moi. Ça ne te ressemble pas de fumer. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de fermer correctement mes valises, la brune se releva et m'ausculta du regard. Ooooh, trop mignon. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur. Amusée par son expression stricte, je secouai la tête et rigolai de nouveau, avant de finalement balancer mon mégot par la fenêtre avant même de l'avoir terminé.

« C'est sympa de t'en faire pour moi, la remerciai-je simplement en lui offrant un moue toute cul-cul la praline. Et puis zut... Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs-là. »

Je sortis de ma poche les cigarettes restantes et les jetai dans le petit panier en plastique qui me servait de poubelle. Je fis de même avec les paquets dans mon sac à dos. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça… c'était évident. Là, c'était vraiment me ruiner la santé pour me ruiner la santé. De plus, peut-être que le fait de changer de ville serait l'occasion de repartir un peu de zéro et de me corriger à ce niveau-là. Après tout, j'avais aussi promis deux trois choses à mes parents et une de ces choses était de me tenir un peu carreau durant cette nouvelle année scolaire qui m'attendait, et de si possible stopper le tabac. De plus, si je voulais recevoir cadeaux, compliments, lauriers et surtout, « liberté », j'étais dans l'obligation de bosser durement mes cours.

Yep : car non seulement je changeai effectivement d'établissement, mais je changeai également de ville. Au départ, j'avais tiré une conclusion hâtive et incertaine où je pensais qu'on m'enverrait loin, même si après je m'étais forgée l'espoir que le lycée dans lequel j'irai se situait toujours à L.A. Mais, connaissant mes parents, je m'étais bien doutée qu'il avait négocié avec Carlton pour m'envoyer dans un très bon lycée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi leur entrevue avait duré autant de temps. Et vu qu'au niveau des bahuts de la cité des anges Lawton était quasiment la meilleure, obligée de me délocaliser pour trouver quelque chose à la hauteur. M'enfin, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse : c'était soit ça, soit la maison de correction ou le pensionnat pour moi à ce qu'il parait. Et là, ça aurait été un traitement que j'aurais eu un mal fou à supporter.

Cassie se mit à sourire de plus belle lorsque je jetai mes paquets de tabac aux ordures. Visiblement satisfaite, elle s'affala sur mon lit.

« Tu sais, reprit-elle, tu peux laisser quelques affaires ici. Tu ne pars pas toujours, hein.

\- Mouais, je sais bien. Mais je préfère quand même tout prendre au cas où pour être certaine de ne rien oublier. Je s'rai trop dégoutée de voir qu'il me manque un truc en arrivant.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais promets-moi que tu nous appelleras quand même tous les jours.

\- Tous les jours ?! C'est un peu trop pour moi. Je bosserai tellement bien mes cours que ça ne sera pas possible. »

Là, on s'échangea un regard dans un silence de plomb avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et sans aucune retenue. On savait toutes les deux que je n'étais pas du tout fana des études ces-derniers temps, d'où l'immense comique de la situation. On se connaissait vraiment par cœur, ce qui pouvait à la fois être un défaut et une qualité.

« Oh et au fait, jolie droite que tu lui as mis à Brittany. Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu ne te retiendrais plus.

\- Oh non ne commence pas à jouer les moralisatrices, la suppliai-je. J'ai déjà les vieux pour ça. Et puis entre nous, tu sais bien qu'elle l'a mérité.

\- Je sais bien, oui. Et elle t'avait dit quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Son insulte tu veux dire ? Bin, un truc du genre _'de toute façon, tes vrais parents ont bien fait de t'abandonner, vu ce que tu es devenu'_. »

Il y eut un autre silence gêné, suivit d'une énorme et innatendue crise de rire.

« Okay, cette idiote aura de mes nouvelles aussi, ajouta-t-elle en riant !

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! Cette nana a le don d'énerver son monde en moins de deux ! Et à force de jouer avec le feu… On finit avec un nez cassé ! »

Après m'être tordue de rire comme un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un bâton, mon regard s'arrêta subitement sur le collier de Callisto et je me fis soudainement plus pensive et réservée. C'était le même que le mien, un pendentif muni d'une petite pierre d'améthyste bien taillée. Je soupirai et me rapprochai près d'elle, pour contempler le mien et le sien de plus près. Ce collier, je ne m'en séparais jamais et elle non plus. C'était mon porte-bonheur, ce qui m'apportait la bonne fortune… parfois. J'y tenais beaucoup et il s'agissait d'une des seules choses que je conservais avec soin.

« Maman a dit que ces colliers venaient d'où déjà ? La questionnai-je d'un œil dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais plus trop…, de nos parents biologiques je crois. En tout cas, on les a depuis qu'on est gosse, non ?

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs, je suis vachement impressionnée par la clarté de la pierre et du fil. Ils ne se sont pas abîmés depuis le temps. C'est dingue. »

On continuait d'observer étrangement nos bijoux respectifs lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée, nous coupant dans notre inspection.

« Andromeda, Callisto ! En voiture ! C'est déjà l'heure d'aller à la gare !

\- Okay m'man on arrive, lui hurlai-je en me levant et en rassemblant mes affaires. »

Nonchalamment, je me remis sur pieds et filai un coup de main à Cassie pour l'aider à faire de même.

* * *

En moins de dix minutes, mes trois valises furent descendues en bas et rangées à l'intérieur du coffre de notre voiture. En posant le pied à l'extérieur de la maison, je me retournai une dernière fois vers celle-ci, lui disant mentalement au revoir pour un an ou deux. Puis, je montai dans le véhicule qui démarra et s'en éloigna peu à peu. Ce fut bref mais le cœur y était.

Une fois à la gare routière, mes parents s'occupèrent de l'achat du billet pendant que Cassie et moi nous placions mes affaires dans la soute de l'autobus, après m'être assurée qu'il ne me manquait rien. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais piqué une crise de folie et aurait carrément exigé qu'on rentre pour prendre ce qu'il me manquait. Mais heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Vu que le bus prenait la route dans très exactement trois minutes, les voyageurs commencèrent déjà à embarquer pour se rendre à la destination voulue. Juste devant celui-ci, j'écoutai encore les recommandations de ma mère et de mon père. Décidément, ils m'étonnaient toujours autant ces deux-là. J'avais pensé qu'ils auraient été davantage en colère, suite à ce que j'avais fait le jour de leur convocation au lycée. Mais étrangement, ils avaient été comme… hyper compréhensifs. Trop étrange. Cependant, je préférais nettement ça à la perspective de me faire plus enguirlander encore.

« Alors tu as bien compris Andréa, me rappelle une énième fois mon père. Dès que tu arriveras sur place, c'est une certaine mademoiselle Maïa Rougemont qui te prendra en charge. Propriétaire d'une maison dans ta nouvelle ville de résidence, elle a accepté de te louer une chambre chez elle, les repas, l'eau et l'électricité étant compris dans ton forfait d'un an.

\- Et tout ce qu'elle requiert aussi en échange de ton séjour, c'est que tu te fasses du jardinage une fois par semaine dans son jardin, poursuivit ma mère.

\- Andréa ? Faire du jardinage, s'esclaffa exagérément Cassie avant de rire. C'est une blague ! Elle n'a pas du tout la main verte !

\- Hm… c'est pas grave, balançai-je simplement dans râle ennuyé tout en réajustant ma veste en cuir et en tâtant d'une de mes Doc Martens le sol. Comme d'hab', je ferais avec. Mais sinon… c'est bien beau : je change de ville mais je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle au final. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Attends voir…. 'Beacon Hills' d'après ton billet, m'informa mon aînée avec un sourire. »

Un peu idiote pour le coup, je lui dérobai le papier des mains et l'examinai à mon tour. _Beacon Hills_ ? … Bordel. Ça ne me disait vraiment rien et j'avais vraiment peur de me retrouver dans _LE_ coin perdu des États-Unis d'Amérique, genre le style de ville que tu parviens même pas à placer sur une carte. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était juste qu'il y ait suffisamment d'endroits cools et posés pour s'amuser et se détendre un samedi soir, comme un cinéma ou une salle de jeu d'arcade. Ces deux exemples composaient presque le minimum syndical pour une ville pour moi. Oh et aussi, je priais pour ne pas être entourée de vieux croulants, de vaches, de prairies, et de tout le reste. Parce que là, j'allai m'évanouir si jamais je débarquais dans un milieu rural, campagnard et chiant au possible.

Tandis que je m'enfonçais dans mes petits cauchemars tordus où je m'y imaginais en bergère reconvertie, le klaxon du bus me ramena à la réalité, coupant brutalement mes pensées. Bon. On dirait qu'il était temps pour moi de lever l'ancre. Sous le coup de l'émotion, ma mère m'enlaça tendrement et me fit promettre de lui passer un coup de fil quand j'arriverai. Mon père fit la même chose tout juste à sa suite. Il me rappela de nouveau pourquoi on en était arriver là et me suppliait presque de ne pas faire de bourdes. Cassie, quant à elle, ne résista pas à l'envie de me faire un câlin, câlin que je lui rendis bien que je fus un tantinet gênée sur le coup.

Ceci fait, je montai enfin dans le bus. Devant le chauffeur, je fis valider mon billet aller-simple et me dirigeai vers une place libre. Optant pour un siège un peu reculé vers le fond, j'enlevai mon sac à dos et le mis sur le porte-bagages situé au-dessus de moi, avant de m'installer côté vitre. De là, je pus apercevoir ma famille, qui me faisait des petits signes d'au revoir et des sourires. Trop honteuse vis-à-vis d'eux, je me contentai juste de pincer mes lèvres sous une forme de sourire éphémère et de leur adresser un rapide signe de la main.

Mes yeux ses portèrent ensuite sur le ciel derrière le verre. A ce moment précis, je me rendis immédiatement compte que je n'avais pas accordé trop d'importance au temps qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Visiblement, la chaleur semblait au rendez-vous et le soleil brillait assez sans pour autant être tapageur au possible. Que du bonheur on dirait… ou pas en fin de compte.

Aussitôt que je couvris les oreilles avec mon casque audio favoris, le bus démarra alors, s'engageant hors de la gare routière et prenant le large. Callisto et les parents agitèrent de nouveau une dernière leurs mains dans ma direction, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par ne plus les avoir dans mon champ de vision.

J'avais eu beau rester impassible comme du marbre devant leurs signes mais je me mentirai sûrement à moi-même en supposant que ces trois-là ne me manqueraient pas le moins du monde. C'est sûr, ça allait me faire vraiment bizarre de vivre dans une autre baraque, sans eux et en compagnie d'une femme que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Et du coup, puisque j'y songeai, encore un détail qui venait de me surprendre chez eux : ça ne leur ressemblait pas du tout de m'envoyer chez une personne inconnue. Déjà qu'ils nous interdisaient à Callisto et à moi de se rendre chez le voisin au bout de la rue… et tout ça parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré en personne. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait de vivre ailleurs n'était pas non plus si rare, bien au contraire : entre ceux qui vivaient en pension, en internat ou sur leur campus, louaient des chambres d'étudiants chez des gens comme moi je le faisais actuellement, intégraient des colocations avec des jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le moins du monde… Donc à mon avis, je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire, enfin je l'espérai. En tout cas, si je m'apercevais que cette bonne dame commençait à me réduire en esclavage, je lui garantissais d'avance des jours et des nuits bien pénibles.

* * *

J'avais décollée de Los Angeles à environ quatorze heures trente. Impatiente et engourdie à cause du fait que j'étais restée assise dans ce bus depuis pas mal de temps, je m'étirai légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Dix-sept heures, marmonnai-je amèrement. »

Bon sang, ça faisait depuis presque trois heures que le bus roulait ? C'est pas possible… Que quelqu'un me sorte de là ! J'en avais marre d'être confinée dans ce fichu autocar ! Même avec mon morceau préférée d' _Amy_ _Winehouse_ je n'avais pas réussie à pioncer une seule seconde. Du coup, j'avais passé mon temps à mater sans le moindre entrain le paysage derrière la vitre, à admirer le défilement des rues, routes, bâtiments et tout le reste. Au début du trajet, j'en avais même profité pour faire mes adieux à L.A. tellement mon sentiment de dégoût était revenu à la charge un peu après le départ. Mais par chance, la voix grave du conducteur m'arracha un sourire en dévoilant la prochaine ville desservie.

« Prochain arrêt : Beacon Hills, dans deux minutes. »

Satisfaite, je détendis mes membres une nouvelle fois avant d'enfiler ma veste – que j'avais enlevé entre-temps à cause de la chaleur – et de me lever pour descendre mon sac-à-dos. Une fois celui-ci sur le dos, le bus se mit à ralentir progressivement avant de s'arrêter complètement.

« ... Mh. Bon bah quand il faut y aller… 'faut y aller. »

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de marcher en direction de la sortie du bus, après avoir remercié rapidement le chauffeur. Je descendis les marches pour atterrir à l'extérieur et ouvrit la porte de la seconde soute. Identifiant mes valises parmi pas mal d'autres, je les posai dehors pas loin de moi et la refermai. Ainsi, le bus put enfin redémarrer et reprendre sa route.

Songeuse, je l'observai s'éloigner, jusqu'à le voir disparaître entièrement, suivit par plusieurs autres voitures, aussi bien derrière lui qu'en sens inverse. Je ne saurais pas trop expliquer pourquoi mais ça me rassurait quand même de voir cette route nationale aussi fréquentée, vu le coin perdu. Finalement, j'examinai l'environnement autour de moi. J'étais la seule à être descende à cet arrêt. En face, j'aperçus plusieurs collines qui entouraient une ville. Ouais… Beacon _Hills_ … les collines, okay je captais mieux, vu le nom. Sinon, j'en conclus très vite que j'étais bien à l'extérieur – voire même plutôt loin – de la ville et que y aller à pied relevait de l'impossible dans vu le nombre de mes bagages, ma condition physique… et mon caractère de cochon à l'heure actuelle. …

« … Surtout que normalement, mon carrosse personnel est censé me récupérer là. Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien. »

Et alors que les minutes défilaient à vu d'œil et que la personne qui était censée venir me chercher n'était toujours pas là, un léger coup de klaxon me fit tourner la tête vers la gauche. Dans mon sens de circulation, une citadine blanche apparu et se gara à quelques mètres de moi. Tranquillement et sans se presser, une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année en sortit. Je me doutai de qui c'était : c'était mon carrosse ! D'ailleurs, son apparence m'étonna un peu : je ne m'attendais pas du tout ça : elle était blanche de peau, avait des cheveux bouclés, châtains clairs et courts attachés sous la forme d'un chignon bas, des yeux bien bleus et un visage parsemé de quelques petites tâches de rousseurs. En guise de vêtements, elle portait une simple robe longue et fleurie, des sandales à talons et des breloques à son poignet. En me voyant, elle me sourit et avança dans ma direction. Une fois devant moi, elle me tendit la main.

« Désolé pour le retard. J'imagine que tu dois être Andromeda Sigurd.

\- … Oui, c'est bien ça, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire poli et un peu forcé. Mais Andréa c'est plus court et je préfère. Et vous, je présume que vous êtes madame Maïa Rougemont ?

\- … Bingo. Mais tu peux m'appeler Maïa. Oh, et tutoies-moi aussi… J'aurais l'impression d'être plus jeune comme ça !»

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je lui serrai la main, riant nerveusement. Ouais… je ne la voyais pas du tout comme ça en fait et le choc mental avait été plutôt violent. Dans ma tête, c'était plutôt l'image d'une vieille dame un peu gâteuse que j'avais, genre le style qui vivait seule depuis des années avec ses quarante-six chats et qui se shootait aux médicaments contre le cholestérol.

Maïa se pressa ensuite de tirer deux de mes valises à roulettes jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour les mettre dedans. J'exécutai le même geste de la même manière avec la dernière, en la plaçant avec les autres. Elle le referma ensuite et m'invita à monter à l'avant de son véhicule, ce que je fis sans protester. Lorsque nos ceintures furent mises, elle ne mit pas longtemps à enclencher le moteur et à démarrer la voiture. Me voilà qui roulait maintenant à ses côtés, en direction de la ville qu'il me tardait plus ou moins de voir de mes propres mirettes. Et il ne fallut pas un quart d'heure de trajet pour qu'on se retrouve déjà à l'entrée de la bourgade.

« Alors, le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? Me demanda-t-elle aimablement en démarrant le moteur. »

Je ne lui offris pas de réponse tout de suite, étant beaucoup trop occupée à étudier le centre-ville des yeux. Mouais… Beacon Hills en elle-même n'était pas si extraordinaire comparée à L.A. Néanmoins, il paraissait y avoir de quoi faire vu que je parvins à discerner plusieurs lieux sympas. Les bâtiments possédaient une architecture assez unique, et il y avait quelques fleurs… Enfin bref, il s'agissait d'un centre plutôt vieux jeu et ordinaire pour un patelin qui l'était tout autant, c'était le cas de le dire.

« Le voyage ? Répétai-je de manière bougon en posant les yeux sur celle qui allait dorénavant m'héberger pour l'année scolaire à venir. Ouais… J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir dans ce bus si je n'en descendais pas très vite. J'ai pas l'habitude de bouger d'une ville à une autre pendant aussi longtemps et avec ma famille, on préfère l'avion en guise de moyen de transport. Mais vu que vous n'avez pas d'aéroport ici, voilà quoi.

\- Je vois… Mais dis donc. Tu n'as pas l'air tellement enchantée de te retrouver ici, je me trompe ?

\- Non, effectivement. Tu as mis le doigt dessus. Je suis ici à contre ma volonté. »

Mes dernières paroles furent froides et trahirent ma légère amertume. Je dirigeai ensuite mon regard vers la vitre et réalisa qu'on avait quitté le centre-ville pour se rendre dans une zone située en hauteur, qui regroupait des banlieues résidentielles et tranquilles composées uniquement de villas et de maisons. En passant devant plusieurs d'entre elles, je roulai des yeux avec sourire narquois, constant à quel point les personnes qui y habitaient étaient probablement pleins aux as. Et bien sûr, ces pensées me ramenèrent obligatoirement à Brittany alias _'Miss-Nez-Cassé'_.

« Bon… Et bien on dirait bien que je vais devoir faire en sorte que tu te plaises aussi bien à la maison qu'à Beacon Hills en général, en conclut une Maïa munie d'un rictus malicieux.

\- Comment ça ? La questionnai-je, intriguée.

\- Bun se serait idiot que tu vives un supplice ici pendant un an. Alors j'essayerai de rendre ton séjour plus fun.

\- Mh. Mission impossible. Sans vouloir être dure, je n'aime pas cet endroit paumé. Et encore, je suis gentille.

\- … Mais on ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture ?

\- … Bun si mais là… »

Je soupirai et laissai mollement ma tête reposer sur la vitre de la voiture. Même s'il y avait le minimum syndical dans cette ville, pour moi, elle n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de Los Angeles. Et en ce qui me concernait, j'étais certaine que j'allais passer de mauvais jours à m'ennuyer à mourir.

« Et moi je suis persuadée que tu t'y feras, m'assura Maïa d'une voix étrangement basse. Voilà, nous y sommes. »

Je lève le nez à ses mots. La voiture freina devant une grande maison rouge foncé et blanche à l'allure très victorienne, comme celles que l'on pouvait retrouver à San Francisco. Un petit portail en fer sculpté et un muret en briques rouge séparait la maison de la rue et un petit chemin pavé effectuait la liaison entre l'entrée et elle. Un gazon parfaitement entretenu et un nombre incalculable de fleurs décorait l'ensemble de la bâtisse. Ah oui, le coup du jardinage… je pigeai beaucoup mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais, pas sûr que je fasse un travail aussi réussi que le sien.

Maïa coupa le moteur et sortit à l'extérieur de la voiture avant d'aller directement au coffre. Je fis de même et referma bien la portière, avant de me mettre à contempler plus amplement les lieux. C'était… grand. Vraiment grand… du moins pour une jeune femme de son âge qui vivait toute seule. Bah tiens, il me tardait de voir l'intérieur.

J'avançai à mon tour en direction du coffre et me rendit compte que la propriétaire des lieux avait pris deux de mes bagages, comme elle l'avait fait au départ. Elle m'attendait à présent devant la barrière en fer.

« Tu viens ? Me lança-t-elle. On ne va quand même pas passer la nuit là, si ? »

Elle me sourit de nouveau et je m'empressai de m'occuper du dernier. Une fois le coffre fermé, elle le verrouilla le véhicule à distance à l'aide de ses clés de voitures et je partis en direction du portail.

Pendant que la brune s'attelait à ouvrir notre sésame vers sa la porte principal de sa maison, une autre voiture noire se gara dans l'allée de la résidence voisine, ce qui attira mon attention. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'année environ, à la chevelure brune et ondulée et au regard marron en émana, suivit de près par un garçon de mon âge qui lui ressemblait assez, à coup sûr son fils. En nous voyant, elle héla le nom de Maïa de façon enthousiaste avant de se rapprocher de nous avec le garçon.

« Oh, Melissa ! Scott ! S'exclama la concernée en marchant à son tour vers la femme. Comment allez-vous ? Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme tous les deux !

\- Je vais bien merci. Et vous ? Répondit aimablement la dénommée Mélissa.

\- Bonjour, enchaîna à son tour poliment le susnommé Scott.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vous n'êtes pas trop épuisée par votre travail à l'hôpital j'espère ?

\- Je me porte bien. Merci de vous inquiéter. Durant les vacances, mes heures de travail se sont un peu raccourcis et j'ai eu plus de temps pour me reposer et profiter de mon fiston. Et de votre côté ? Ça se passe toujours aussi bien au niveau de votre métier de paysagiste ? »

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes au moins des nouvelles et des mondanités, en passant tout de même un peu de temps à rigoler de certaines choses auxquelles je ne prêtai aucunement attention.

En parlant d'attention en outre, la mienne se reportait bien vite sur le garçon un peu en retrait, Scott si je me souvenais bien de son patronyme. Ouais, c'était ça. Durant un long moment, il observa lui aussi les deux voisines discuter, avant de lui aussi finir par me regarder, en silence. Bizarrement, il m'adressa un sourire sincère, auquel je ne répondis pas. Je haussai un sourcil et détourna le regard, avant de faire mine de toussoter pour attirer l'attention des deux femmes. J'en pouvais plus de rester planter là à rien faire. Presque aussitôt, Maïa le comprit et reporta son attention sur moi et m'invita à m'approcher d'elles.

« Hey, mais qui est cette jeune personne ? Lui demanda Mélissa, intéressée.

\- Mélissa, Scott, je vous présente Andromeda Sigurd. C'est ma nouvelle locataire pour l'année scolaire, qui débarque tout juste à Beacon Hills. Quant à toi Andromeda, voici Mélissa McCall et son fils Scott, nos voisins.

\- Andromeda, réitéra une Mélissa ravie. C'est un très joli prénom ça. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Soit la bienvenue à Beacon Hills.

\- Merci beaucoup, la remerciai-je le plus poliment possible malgré mon air charognard.

\- Bonjour, me salua Scott avec un petit signe de main qui se voulait amical. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te renseigner sur la ville ou quoi que soit, n'hésite pas… à venir me voir chez moi.

-... Merci. »

Les présentations enfin terminées, Maïa et Melissa parlèrent encore un peu entre elles avant de décider de partir chacune de leurs côtés. Elles s'échangèrent encore une fois des salutations et Mélissa et Scott rejoignirent leur demeure. D'autre part, je n'avais pas reparlé au brun même si j'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait tenté de faire la conversation. Là, j'auto-admirais mon talent pour me faire de nouveaux amis.

De notre côté, Maïa ouvrit enfin la barrière et me fit entrer, avant de la sceller de nouveau juste après elle. Elle fit de même avec la porte d'entrée de la maison et je pénétrai à l'intérieur d'un œil scrutateur, étudiant le tout. Là, je me rendis compte d'à quel point la décoration correspondait un peu à sa personnalité : des meubles en bois et des couleurs sobres et harmonieuses, un sol en parquet, un décor fleuri et shabby chic sans pour autant être dans l'excès, ce qui formait en somme un univers à la fois élégant et bohème. Et moi, la hipster scène bohémienne à l'esprit rock'n'roll, j'avais trop l'impression d'être une tâche dans son monde.

« Bienvenue chez moi, me chanta l'hôtesse avec un léger rire. J'espère que ça te plait.

\- C'est… c'est parfait, certifiai-je après une petite hésitation.

\- Hm… Evidemment, maintenant que je te vois, je me doute que niveau goût nous devons être à l'opposé et que tu dois pas trop apprécier le boulot de ma décoratrice d'intérieur ! Mais c'est pas grave du tout ! Allez viens : on va monter tes affaires dans ta chambre !

\- ... Ça marche. »

Ma valise toujours en main et mon sac toujours sur le dos, je montai à sa suite l'escalier près du hall pour atteindre le premier étage. Lorsqu'elle me conduisit jusqu'à la porte du fond qui faisait face au large corridor, j'en notai deux autres, une à ma gauche et la deuxième à ma droite. De l'autre côté, il s'agissait de la même disposition.

« Voici ton espace personnel, m'annonça-t-elle gaiement en ouvrant la porte. Fais comme chez toi. Tu peux la décorer comme tu veux mais je te demanderai juste d'être un minimum ordonné. La porte un peu sur la gauche donne sur ta salle de bain privée et il y a le tout : douche, toilettes, lavabo, miroir de rangement, serviette, quelques étagères… enfin tout ce qui est nécessaire à une salle de bain quoi. Pour ce qui est de la chambre en elle-même, tu as droit à un bureau, un lit double et très confortable, une grande armoire et une commode, un petit écran plat en guise de télé... Là aussi, tout ce qu'il te faut. Ça te convient ? »

Je déposai mes sacs par terre et marchai un peu à l'intérieur de mon nouvel espace vital, jugeant la pièce d'un air satisfait. Je ne résistai pas non plus à l'appelle du grand lit et sautai légèrement dessus, juste pour le tester. Et effectivement, il était plutôt confortable : ni trop mou, ni trop dure, moelleux au possible… Bref, c'était parfait et elle marquait des points de ce côté-là. Et puis pour la salle d'eau, je devais bien reconnaître que le fait d'en avoir une pour moi toute seule me réjouissait : comme ça, le matin, j'aurais pas à attendre milles ans avant de me doucher si jamais d'autres habitants débarquaient. Et dans l'autre sens en plus de ça, personne ne me presserait quand je l'utiliserai.

« Hm… Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, révélai-je enfin d'un air faussement exigeant.

\- Parfait ! Sur ce, je crois que je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement pendant que je prépare notre dîner. Mine de rien, il est presque dix-huit heures et j'ai pour habitude de manger à la demie ou à dix-neuf heures au plus tard.

\- Okay pas de problème. J'vais en profiter pour commencer à ranger quelques trucs et prendre petite une douche.

\- On fait comme ça. Pour la suite des petites règles de maison, ce sera à table. »

Maïa me sourit d'un air bienveillant et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ainsi, je me retrouvai seule, en compagnie de mes valises. Suivant mes quelques minutes de détente sur mon lit bien fait, je délaissai celui-ci pour me consacrer un peu au déballage de mes sacs. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la première fut entièrement vidée et une des étagères de l'armoire fut comblée. Dans le grand emplacement à côté, j'accrochai ma veste en cuir que j'avais ôter sur un des dix cintres disponibles avant de la ranger. Puis, je décidai de m'arrêter là et dépaquetai mon nécessaire de toilette pour ma douche.

* * *

Emmitouflée dans mon peignoir de bain, je brossai assez durement ma longue chevelure violacée devant le miroir. Sans maquillage – et plus particulièrement sans eye-liner – et le visage hydraté par de la crème nourrissante, j'avais l'air vraiment plus innocente, air que je m'étais autrefois trimbalé en enseignement secondaire. La douche chaude que je venais de prendre m'avait encore plus détendue et j'étais de bien meilleure humeur. La salle de bain était comme ma chambre sobre et lumineuse, et je trouvai ça cool qu'elle ait fait la déco de cette façon puisque ça permettait aux étudiants de ne pas être oppressé par ses goûts persos et de se créer leur univers.

Une fois que mes cheveux furent démêlés et bien raides pour le moment, je me contentai de les laisser détachés et les divisai seulement en deux parties à l'aide d'une raie au milieu. J'enfilai ensuite mes habits de la soirée, soient mes sous-vêtements, un tee-shirt à motif de chauve-souris, un pantalon court et un long gilet à capuche ample. Ceci fait, je repartis vers ma chambre mis mes pantoufles au pieds.

En baladant de nouveau mon regard à travers la pièce maintenant éclairée par diverses lampes vu que la nuit était tombée entre-temps, je vis aussitôt un paquet de bouquins sur mon bureau que Maïa avait sûrement dû déposer là pendant que je me lavais. En examinant tout ça de plus près, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de divers et nouveau livres de cours. Tiens, avec tout ça, j'avais complètement zappé la rentrée, qui était demain. Rah, que c'était barbant : détestais être la nouvelle. J'allais débarquée un lundi en deuxième année, où tous les lycéens se connaissaient probablement tous. Ça me gonflait mais on dirait bien que j'allais devoir faire avec.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et déboucha sur hall d'entrée. Vu que je n'avais pas encore le plan de la maison en tête, je jetai de rapide regard aux alentours avant d'enfin me diriger vers la pièce qu'était le grand salon. La grand télé écran plat était allumé et le journal télévisé de la soirée y passait. Par-delà les deux canapés et la table basse, j'aperçus l'espace salle manger, qui contenait une grande table en verre entourée de cinq chaises. Sur celle-ci d'ailleurs, les couverts étaient déjà mis pour deux personnes. Un bol en verre rempli d'une bonne quantité de salade trônait au milieu et des hamburgers et des frites étaient disposés dans de jolis assiettes propres. La bonne odeur de toute cette nourriture m'envahit les narines, attisant ma convoitise.

Plus loin, j'entendis des bruits de vaisselle, de cuisson et de poêle puis Maïa pénétra hors de la pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle retira son tablier et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, juste à côté de la porte.

« Hey, me lança-t-elle tout guillerette. J'espère que tu as faim et tu aimes la junk food ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Assied-toi voyons ! »

Un peu gênée, je me déplaçai donc jusqu'à une des chaises et pris place devant l'une des deux assiettes. La brune, quant à elle, s'assit en face de moi, devant la seconde. Avec son approbation, je me servis juste après elle de l'entrée, que je posai à côté de mon gros burger et de mes frites.

Armée de ma fourchette, j'allai proprement à l'assaut de la salade italienne. Puis, je m'attaquai au burger et aux frites, qui étaient délicieux. Un vrai régal même, pour tout dire.

« C'est super bon, la complimentai-je avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup. J'ai tout fait maison en plus.

\- Tu es un vrai cordon bleu alors, contrairement à moi. La seule chose que je peux faire niveau cuisine c'est des pâtes au pesto, des œufs au plats et le reste passe au minifour.

\- A chacun ses hobbies… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une femme qu'on doit forcément être bonne en cuisine. Regardes les grands chefs. Mais n'empêche que ton compliment me touche ! »

Là, un long silence s'installa entre nous, répétitivement et brièvement brisé par les bruits de fourchettes et de couteaux crissant contre les plats. Je n'étais pas douée pour faire la conversation avec des gens que ne connaissait pas trop et ma vis-à-vis, comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, ne tarda pas à me le faire savoir.

« C'est marrant. Je t'aurais cru plus bavarde comme jeune fille. Et puis sans ton makeup, tu as l'être plus abordable et plus adorable.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde pense, livrai-je aussitôt après une autre bouchée de hamburger. Je suis plutôt dure à approcher et de nature solitaire en général.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi réservée avec moi.

\- … Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Maïa but une gorgée d'eau avant de subitement lâcher un _'Oh !'_ à haute voix, comme si quelque chose venait de lui revenir en tête.

« Au fait, tu as vu tes nouveaux livres de cours ? Je me suis permis de passer te les poser pendant que tu te douchais.

\- Ouais… Je les ai vus. Ils ont l'air paaaaassionant.

\- Oh, ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, ça me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas expliqué comment ça allait se passer demain matin. Donc demain, ton premier cours débute à huit heures pile. Vu que je commence mon travail assez tôt le matin, je ne pourrai pas t'emmener en voiture le matin jusque là-bas.

\- Ça me va.

\- Parfait. C'est le bus scolaire qui passe devant la maison à sept heures trente qui t'y emmènera. Et une fois que tu y seras, c'est une des secrétaires du lycée qui te prendra en charge et qui te filera tout ce qu'il te faut, y compris ton emploi du temps. Oh et pour le petit déjeuner, c'est moi qui me charge de tout en général mais si je commence un peu plus tôt, tu devras te débrouiller. Le midi, tu peux manger à la cafétéria puisque tes parents ont payé l'abonnement annuel à ce service. Sinon, si tu as de l'argent, tu peux aussi te remplir le ventre à l'extérieur. Et le soir, c'est le bus aussi qui te ramène. C'est bon tu as tout compris ?

\- … Oui, je crois que j'ai tout saisi.

\- Génial. Pour la visite de la maison, si tu veux qu'on la fasse ce ne sera que demain. Ce soir, je dois… travailler. »

Mon regard se dirigea vers ceux de Maïa. Sa dernière phrase m'avait paru étrangement hésitante. M'enfin bon, ça la regardait et j'y prêtai pas plus attention.

« Cependant, j'aurais juste une faveur à te demander Andréa.

\- Hm ? Ouais si tu veux. Laquelle ?

\- … Tu vois la porte là-bas, à l'opposé de la cheminée ? »

Maïa pointa de sa cuillère une vieille porte en bois décorée, que je n'avais même pas vu en traversant le salon.

« Cette porte, continua la brune, elle mène au sous-sol. Je… ne l'ai pas encore rénovée et il me reste pleins de choses à réparer à l'intérieur. Il ne serait pas prudent pour toi d'y aller et c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas que tu y mettes les pieds.

\- Pas de soucis, acquiesçai-je simplement. Tu ne me verras pas là-bas.

\- C'est super, merci. Bon, on dirait que tu as terminé. Que dirais-tu d'un bon dessert du genre crème brûlée ?

\- Heu… Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Le dîner s'était achevé sur une bonne crème brûlée saveur vanille. Tandis que Maïa bossait sur ses projets urbains de paysagiste, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre pour passer un coup de fil à mes parents et Callisto pour les informer de mon arrivée. J'avais également contacté Katerine par texto, pour lui raconter un peu le premier chapitre de mon périple dans le comté de Beacon. Avec elle, je ne voyais jamais le temps passé et lorsque notre conversation avait pris fin, je m'étais rendue compte qu'on avait passé deux bonnes heures perchées au téléphone.

En tenue de nuit et posée sur mon lit, je regardai une de mes séries favorites à la télévision. Soucieuse à propos de l'heure, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue.

« Il est déjà 22h30 ? C'est dingue comme ça passe vite… »

J'émis un léger bâillement avant de laisser retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller poser contre la tête de lit. Pour le lendemain, j'avais déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait : j'avais préparé mon sac de cours, les vêtements que j'allais porter, continuer mon rangement, ... Et je m'étais même déjà brossée les dents. Sinon, même si je n'avais rien fait d'autres extrêmement épuisant, je me sentais quand même un peu crevée. Sans doute le voyage.

Vu que je n'avais pas d'autres chose à faire pour le moment, je pris l'initiative d'éteindre le téléviseur et mon PC sur le bureau, que j'avais utilisé un peu plus tôt pour naviguer sur le net. J'éteignis également la grande lumière de la pièce, pour ne laisser que la petite lampe de chevet allumée.

De retour sur mon lit, je passai mes jambes sous la couverture et la tira vers moi, contrairement à la couette que je rabattis vers l'autre extrémité du lit. La chambre était plutôt chaude et la chaleur de la saison d'été était toujours présente alors je n'en avais pas besoin.

A présent complètement allongé dans mon lit, je me saisis de mon téléphone cellulaire et activa le réveil pour six heures et quart demain matin. J'avais beau ne pas passer ma vie entière dans une salle bain, mais ça n'empêchait pas que j'étais pas une personne du matin qui pouvait mettre environ une bonne demie heure avant de complètement se réveiller. De même, c'était aussi le temps qu'il me fallait pour déguster un bon petit-déjeuner. Et en parlant d'heure, Maïa m'avait imposé un petit couvre-feu, qui s'appliquait surtout les soirées où il m'arriverait de sortir. En semaine, la porte d'entrée serait scellée de vingt-et-trois trente à six heures le jour suivant. Et le week-end, ce serait de deux heures trente du matin à six heures. Pour une personne comme moi qui vivait la nuit, c'était le genre d'annonce qui faisait grincer des dents. Du coup, même si je lui avais promis de respecter ces créneaux, je ne garantissais rien moi-même au final, moi qui adorait faire le mur.

Plusieurs autres pensées traversèrent mon esprit, comme celle de la rentrée et de mon arrivée au lycée de Beacon Hills. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'appréhendais un peu, moi qui était d'un naturel plutôt fonceur. Est-ce que moi, Andromeda, la grosse introvertie solitaire, j'allais réussir à me faire quelques amis dès le premier jour ? Ou peut-être que je saurais me faire brillamment remarquer par une jolie chute ou un acte violent ? Ça avait beau être des songes superficiels, ça me trottait quand même en tête. Mais en tout cas, j'avais promis de me tenir tranquille et de bosser donc bon… au final… il fallait que je tente de me contenir un maximum et de ne pas trop en faire.

* * *

Le sommeil m'avait rapidement gagné pendant que j'avais cogité dans mon lit et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie. La gorge ultra sèche et une grosse migraine ravageant mon crâne, je me redressai en position assise contre la tête de lit en métal. D'une expression passablement ennuyée et débordante de souffrance, j'analysai la pièce, oubliant un peu pendant un quart de seconde où j'étais vu que je ne reconnaissais pas ma véritable chambre. Puis, je me souvins tout. Mon nouveau petit logement était plongé dans le noir complet et ça me surprenait puisqu'il me semblait que je n'avais pas touché la lampe de chevet. M'enfin : j'avais dû l'éteindre au bout du compte, même si je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Seule l'éclat et les rayons de lune passant par les trois fenêtres l'éclairait, ce qui permis à mes yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité et de pouvoir me déplacer.

D'un pas lent, je me postai dans un premier devant une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue, ma main droite sur le front. Il faisait nuit noir mais des lampadaires bien lumineux l'encadraient. Par contre, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent, pas une voiture, pas un chat. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'horloge. En dépit du manque de lumière, je pus aisément lire l'heure affichée.

« Trois heures dix du matin… »

Ma migraine s'intensifiant, je filai vers la salle de bain pour boire un coup et me passer et peu d'eau sur le visage. Pour ma gorge, ça allait mieux mais pour ma tête… ça n'avait servi à rien, et ce même avec un gros massage de tempes. Les yeux plissés, j'examinai mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'étais pâle mais… mes dents s'entrechoquaient. Puis je réalisai qu'en fait, je commençai à avoir sérieusement froid et c'était bizarre.

Je repartis en direction de ma chambre et enfilai mes pantoufles et mon gros gilet avant de sortir. Vu que je n'avais pas de médicaments, je devais aller en demander à Maïa même si ça m'embêtait de la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Je débouchai sur un couloir plus sombre et il fallut quelques secondes à mes pupilles pour s'ajuster à ce manque de luminosité. Prudemment, j'avançai par la suite en direction de la porte à l'autre bout, celle de mon hôte. Les tableaux accrochés au mur me firent un peu flipper et je n'aimais pas le léger bruit du parquet sous mes pieds.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la chambre, je toquai doucement à celle-ci, espérant me faire entendre. Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Pareille pour la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième tentative, où j'avais quand même accentuer mes coups. Après une légère hésitation, j'entre-ouvrai alors la porte, qui grinça un peu. De cette façon, je pus voir une petite partie de la pièce, dont le lit. Et là, je fus immédiatement fixée : Maïa n'était pas dans sa chambre.

« Bon bun on dirait que je vais devoir prendre mon mal en pati… »

Soudainement, un énorme bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée résonna. Surprise, je laissai échapper un juron avant de tendre l'oreille. Est-ce que c'était Maïa qui bossait toujours en bas et qui faisait se bruit là ? Du fond de mon cœur, je le souhaitais même si je ne parvenais pas à identifier la nature du boucan. Parce que si c'était un cambrioleur… bref je n'osais même pas imaginer. Et tandis que je m'enfonçai dans mes pensées, mon mal de tête pris de l'ampleur et un autre gros bruit retentit, beaucoup plus fort que le premier.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… J'aime pas ça… J'aime pas ça du tout..., marmonnai-je en claquant des dents à cause de la température. »

Prenant mon courage à deux mais je marchais jusqu'à l'escalier, désireuse de savoir ce qui se tramait plus bas. Après avoir longuement regarder celui-ci, je le descendis pas à pas, à l'affut du moindre détail suspect. Il faisait complètement noir en bas et aucune source de lumière n'émanait de nulle part, ce qui m'indiquait que Maïa ne se trouvait probablement ni au salon, ni dans la salle à manger. Est-ce qu'elle était sortie pendant que dormais ou quoi ? Et à cette heure-ci ? On dirait.

J'arrivai devant le hall d'entrée et lançai des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions. A part les meubles, il n'y avait rien, personne. Les sourcils froncés et toujours une main sur le front, je marchai en direction du salon, tout aussi sombre. Et bizarrement, avec la chair de poule que je me trimballais, on aurait dit que la température baissait au fur et à mesure que j'avançai. Il ne me fallut même pas deux minutes avant de commencer à greloter.

Le bruit frappa de nouveau quand je fus en plein milieu du salon et me fit sursauter comme jamais. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi inquiète. Maintenant, je savais à peu près d'où il venait : il provenait de pas loin derrière moi, derrière la porte qui menait au sous-sol… celle que Maïa m'avait défendue de franchir.

En proie au doute, je l'observai en silence. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, encore et encore, et manière plus forte et régulière. Je n'aimais pas ça…. Tout ça ne me plaisait pas. J'avais de plus en plus mal au crâne, et le froid me tourmentait déjà. Néanmoins, je voulais en avoir le cœur net : il fallait que je sache ce qui s'y tramait, malgré l'interdiction de la maîtresse des lieux qui repassait en boucle dans ma tête. La brune m'en voudrait peut-être mais elle ne pourrait pas me reprocher de l'avoir cherché partout vu mon état.

Mon choix ainsi fait, je me déplaçai lentement vers la vielle porte. Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille et mes pensées furent confirmées quand j'entendis les fracas plus fortement encore, au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Une lueur semblable à celle d'une bougie m'était perceptible grâce à la toute petite serrure, m'indiquant que quelqu'un était sûrement à l'intérieur. A chaque fois que je respirais, de la buée froide se formait, comme si on était en plein hiver. Mes pas devinrent de plus en plus maladroits et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsque j'atteignis l'entrée de la cave, j'écoutai et identifiai des chuchotements et des murmures. Le bruit s'arrêta par contre aussitôt. Téméraire, je touchai délicatement la poignée, avant de finalement la prendre à pleine main pour la tourner. Et alors que j'étais sur le point de le faire...

 _« … Regardes… Regardes-moi dans les yeux… »_

Face à la porte, je gelai instantanément. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Je sentis immédiatement sa présence, qui était apparue d'un coup, comme par magie. Cette voix… je ne la reconnaissais pas et elle m'effrayait. Ce n'était pas celle de Maïa. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du présumé cambrioleur ? Non… je n'avais pas cette sensation. Elle sonnait...beaucoup trop féminine.

Ma douleur affreuse à la tête me perçait la boîte crânienne à une vitesse grande V et ça, ce n'était pas normale non plus. Là, je souffrais vraiment le martyr et ce n'était plus une migraine mais une vraie torture. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lâchai des grognements et des râles insoutenables, avant de carrément me laisser tomber à genoux sur le parquet. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je sentis quelque chose couler sous mon nez. Pensant qu'il s'agit de larmes qui avaient tracés leur route jusque-là, je tâtai la partie concernée de mon index et vérifiai ça de mes propres yeux. Ce n'était pas des larmes…, ni de l'eau.

« Q-Quoi… ? Mais qu'est-ce que…, bredouillai-je confuse. »

La couleur était assez sombre et reflétait du rouge. Je saignais. Je saignais du nez et assez abondamment en plus. Mon état était si préoccupant ? Sans parler de ce froid sibérien qui régnait. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus et d'ailleurs, ma tête me jouait des tours. Tout vacillait sous mes yeux.

 _« … Regardes… Regardes-moi dans les yeux… Regardes mon visage… »_

Encore cette voix… C'était une voix de fille. Je voulais parler, crier, et hurler pour alerter quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais même plus bouger un muscle, certainement à cause du froid - me dis-je. Seule ma tête répondait encore à mes supplications mentales. Le sang tâchait peu à peu mon haut de pyjamas et le sol. Ça coulait trop, beaucoup trop.

Malgré mon mal, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et tournai la tête avec un certain effort. Je voulais voir qui c'était, qui était là derrière moi, en train de me fixer. Lentement et durement, j'inclinai mon visage par-delà mon épaule et posai mes yeux sur la personne devant moi. Et ce que je vis… m'épouvanta. Une fille… C'était une petite fille mais… elle n'avait pas l'air normal. Son visage – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – était déformé au possible et couvert de plaies et de blessures. Sa peau était pâle, vraiment pâle… voire même bleue… comme celle d'un corps mort. Sa gorge – visiblement tranchée – et sa petite robe rose à motifs de vichy étaient couverts de sang. Ses yeux, qui sortaient presque de leurs orbites, me transperçaient et j'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. A son pied gauche, elle n'avait qu'une chaussure d'enfant, le droit étant complètement tordu et nu. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, pleins de glace, sales et en bataille.

Encore une fois, je voulais hurler. Hurler comme jamais, hurler de terreur mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, aucun à part une forte respiration saccadée. Mes cordes vocales étaient inexistantes. Car oui…, j'étais terrifiée. Un cadavre d'enfant se dressait devant moi. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire et je ne voulais pas le croire. De toute ma vie, je n'avais eu aussi peur. Une peur sans nom, une peur que l'on ressentait face au danger de mort imminent. Je voulais détourner le regard mais j'étais comme paralysée. La fille se rapprocha de moi, avec un gentil sourire compréhensif. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et la caressa, doucement et sereinement. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ça me dégoutait : sa main était glaciale, elle sentait mauvais et ça me rendait malade. Mais... J'étais comme hypnotisée, impuissante. Peu à peu, je me sentais partir, mes paupières se fermant progressivement. J'étais en train de tomber dans les pommes.

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas… tout ira bien…_ , me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de me pendre dans ses bras. _»_

Et là, je sombrai totalement. Mes forces me quittèrent et mon corps tout entier s'alourdit pour ensuite s'étaler par terre dans un bruit sourd. Mes yeux encore rivés sur cette vision horrible vacillèrent entre elle et le plafond, avant de se fermer définitivement. Est-ce que tout ça était réel ? Est-ce que je rêvais ? Telles étaient les questions que je me posais. Et enfin… je finis par perdre réellement conscience.

 **Fin du Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Et voici pour ce second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu : j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à la suivre~ Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives. Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, où l'on côtoiera enfin les héros et où on suivra vraiment la trame des épisodes. :) **  
**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Privilège de la Folie

_Hello~Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction !~ Je m'excuse d'avoir un peu tardée avant de le mettre en ligne : je n'ai l'opportunité d'écrire que le week-end vu que je suis étudiante. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Comme toujours, je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles. Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui, encore une fois, suivent, commentent et ont ajoutés cette histoire à leurs favoris. Comme encouragement, il n'y a pas mieux ! ^.^ Bwef, sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous dit bonne lecture !_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

« GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je me redressai d'un bond en position assise, juste après avoir crié au loup comme une personne pas très saine d'esprit. Le visage en sueur et le mental agité, je tournai frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de me remettre les idées en place et d'y voir clair. Puis, après une dix bonnes minutes de silence, j'essayai finalement de reprendre contenance et réalisai enfin ce qui s'était passé.

« Hein ? La chambre ? Je suis… dans la chambre ? Mais comment…? Qu'est-ce que...?! »

Yep. A mon plus grand étonnement, je compris que je me trouvais bel et bien dans mon nouvel habitat pour l'année, et plus précisément dans mon lit douillet qui plus est. Je n'étais pas au rez-de-chaussée… ni devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Bon sang… est-ce que c'était un fichu cauchemar qui m'avait mis dans cet état ? Il semblerait bien, vu la situation. En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je faisais un rêve aussi… effrayant et dérangeant. L'ambiance, les sensations, la température de la maison, le cadavre de cette petite fille... Tout ça m'avait paru si réel que j'en ressentais encore la chair de poule sur ma peau. En plus, ce qui était encore plus étrange, ce que je me souvenais de tout, et dans les moindres petits détails. Mais heureusement, ça ne restait qu'un vilain rêve idiot, une chimère qui devait sûrement traduire la légère appréhension quant à ma rentrée scolaire. Ouais… ça devait être ça… du moins je l'espérais vraiment. A là là, qu'elle petite nature je suis. Me mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu au final me foutait un coup dans ma propre fierté personnelle.

A présent complètement calmée et plus ou moins rassurée, je baillai férocement et m'étirai de façon féline. Et alors que j'étais sur le point de quitter mes draps, le réveil de mon téléphone portable rententit, déballant un de mes morceaux préférés signé par le groupe Pink Floyd et m'indiquant qu'il était six heures et quart du matin. Punaise… je n'appréciais vraiment pas ouvrir les yeux avant le réveil : ça avait toujours tendance à me faire comprendre que j'aurais pu dormir un tout petit peu plus longtemps et je trouvais ça lourd. M'enfin bon, il était temps de se préparer un minimum pour cette fichue rentrée scolaire.

Je coupai l'alarme de mon portable et me bougea enfin de la couette. Toujours un peu frileuse lorsque je m'éveillais, je ne tardai pas à me couvrir d'un gilet chaud et à chausser mes pantoufles. Puis, je me dirigeai vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir les volets et laisser entrer les lueurs du soleil pénétrer la grande pièce.

« … Quoi… ? Une seconde… Les volets ? »

Oulà… soit ma tête me jouait des tours, soit je ne délirais pas. Les volets ? … Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir fermés hier soir avant de me coucher. En fait… je ne fermais même jamais les volets dans ma chambre à la demeure familiale d'habitude, et ce depuis toujours. Alors… comment expliquer le fait que ceux-ci soient clos à mon réveil ? Est-ce que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de les avoir fermés la veille ? Je perdais la boule ou quoi ? P'tain, c'est moi ou bien pas mal de choses m'échappaient depuis mon arrivée ici ? Mais bon… là n'était pas la question pour le moment : je devrais me grouiller et arrêter d'avoir la tête dans les nuages si je voulais attraper le bus scolaire. C'est donc la tête pleine d'interrogations que je marche en direction de la salle de bain pour me préparer. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse tout me perturber et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de la fille parano qui s'agite pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Un quart de plus tard, je fus fin prête : lavée, coiffée et fringuée comme il faut. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre un petit-déjeuner bien copieux et à attendre le super véhicule jaune et noir qui me mènerait jusqu'au bahut. En guise de tenue de rentrée, j'avais opté pour un long legging noir, une chemise à carreaux rouge non rangé et plutôt longue, mon éternelle veste en cuir décorée de petits pin's en tout genre, et enfin des Doc Martens bordeaux. Ah oui, mes Doc légendaires… les chaussures tout terrains que je possédais en plusieurs exemplaires, couleurs et motifs différents. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Ma coiffure, quant à elle, se composait uniquement de ma chevelure violette et d'un bonnet léger noir. Et comme d'habitude, de l'eyeliner traçait les bordures de mes paupières. Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop trash au niveau de mon apparence et du coup, j'avais décidé de la jouer soft pour pas trop choquer le personnel sensible. BHHS était quand même un bon établissement assez reconnu et je ne voulais pas qu'on me catégorise - tout de suite du moins - dans une case quelconque.

Tandis que je retroussais habilement les manches de ma chemise devant mon bureau, un bruit attira mon attention. Je plantai instantanément mon regard dans sa direction, c'est-à-dire sur l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue. Quelque chose tapotait doucement la vitre, et ce de manière répétée.

Là, j'aperçus un corbeau à la couleur aussi noire que le charbon et au regard tout aussi sombre. C'était drôle mais… on aurait dit qu'il était en train de m'épier depuis sa position derrière le carreau en verre, vu la façon dont il secouait et remuait la tête. Apparemment, ses petits déplacements et coups de becs contre le verre avait été la cause du raffut qui avait troubler ma tranquillité. Bah voyons, le voilà qui recommence d'ailleurs, comme si le fait de m'embêter dès le matin – et le jour de la rentrée qui plus est – était devenu sa nouvelle distraction pour la matinée. Agacée, je me dirigeai vers lui pour le faire dégager vite fait. Je venais de passer une nuit affreuse et ce n'était pas une corneille géante qui allait mettre mon humeur au plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Allez le piaf, marmonnai-je avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de mon invité temporaire. Dégage et va rejoindre tes amis. »

A ces mots, l'oiseau noir ne réagit même pas et continua… de me regarder bizarrement à travers le verre. Moi qui pensait que le simple fait de m'en approcher allait suffire pour le faire fuir à l'autre bout du monde… et bien je m'étais bien trompée. Enfin du moins… ça marchait avec les autres zoziaux. A croire que les corbeaux étaient vraiment différents des autres.

« Alleeez saleté, répétai-je en haussant le ton et en ouvrant subitement la fenêtre. Va-t'en maintenant ! Arrêtes de me mâter comme ça ! »

Ennuyée, j'agitai quatre ou cinq fois la main vers lui pour le faire fuir. Cependant… aucun résultat. La bestiole emplumée avait juste reculé d'une patte… et me fixait inlassablement de ses pupilles noires. Elle ne faisait plus un bruit, ne se servait même pas de ses ailes… ni rien du tout. De même, son silence m'exaspérait et me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Purée… mais c'est quoi ton problème au juste… ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant bien à quoi rimait le comportement très inhabituel de cette bête pleine de plumes noires. Bon sang, mais c'était quoi le délire là ? Moi-même d'ailleurs, je commençai à me sentir très bizarre : plus je le regardai ce corbeau, et plus… j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux sombres et vides. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet animal. Il m'intriguait progressivement au plus haut point.

Lentement, j'avançais ma main gauche dans sa direction et caressa sa tête d'un doigt, en essayant de rester prudente. Contre-toute attente, la bête ne réagit pas de manière impulsive, bien au contraire : en effet, elle se laissa faire et pencha même sa tête pour la mieux la loger dans la paume de ma main.

C'était… vraiment déconcertant. Plus je touchais délicatement ses plumes et plus j'éprouvais de curieux sentiments, comme si… je ressentais les émotions de cette bestiole. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait complètement faux et fou, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas ornithologue. Néanmoins… c'était bien ce que je discernais actuellement : je ressentais… mal-être… tristesse… peur… et finitude.

Soudainement, ma tête se mit à vriller violemment et je laissai échapper un petit cri de douleur avant d'enlever ma main et de finir les fesses au sol. Complètement sous le choc, je respirai bruyamment tandis que la douleur fila aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Bordel… Mais c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi… est-ce que j'avais eu cette sensation ? Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de ressentir ce mal de crâne comme…

« … Dans mon rêve… ? » Terminai-je à haute voix.

Perturbée, je me relevai brutalement et posai de nouveau mes orbes noisettes sur le bord de la fenêtre. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, le corbeau n'était plus là.

« Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien… »

Le parallélisme que je venais de faire inconsciemment avec mon rêve me dérangeait et je n'aimais pas ça… c'était clair et net. Surtout que ce _'rêve'_ , je m'en souvenais encore comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. Tout ça m'avait paru si réel, si vrai… Mais bon. Ça ne restait qu'un simple rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… je devais arrêter délirer avec cette histoire de corbac.

* * *

C'est d'humeur songeuse et contrariée que j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivée dans la salle adjacente au salon prévue à cette effet, j'aperçus sur la table bon nombre de mets délicieux et encore chauds, dignes d'un vrai brunch à l'américaine. Les odeurs qui envahirent mes narines améliorèrent indéniablement mon état d'âme morose et j'esquissai un sourire. Complètement alléchée par la vue des tranches de bacons, des œufs brouillés et des toasts beurrés, je m'apprêtai à m'installer sur ma chaise lorsque j'entendis du remue-ménage provenant de la cuisine. Tiens, Maïa était encore là ? Aussitôt, j'oubliai de m'asseoir dans le but d'aller lui dire bonjour. Est-ce que je devais lui parler de mon horrible cauchemar ? Je n'en savais trop rien même si j'imaginais quand même que ça me soulagerait un peu.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, j'y vit effectivement la maîtresse de maison. Elle était dos à moi, c'est-à-dire en face d'un évier et pas loin des plaques de cuisson thermique qui étaient en train de chauffer une théière. S'activant d'un coin à un autre dans la pièce comme un robot pour ranger milles et une choses, elle ne fit même pas attention à moi et ne sentit pas ma présence. Ce n'est que lorsque je vins lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule qu'elle sursauta et qu'elle me sourit aussitôt. Je l'avais réellement surprise et elle en était encore choquée.

« Hey Andromeda, s'écria-t-elle gentiment avant d'éclater de rire. Enfin… j'veux dire Andréa ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu veux que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ou quoi ?

\- Haha désolé, m'excusai-je en me grattant légèrement la tête. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et je venais juste te dire bonjour.

\- Oh je vois… Je suis rassurée ! Allez viens, on va manger un bout. T'as besoin de prendre des forces toi.

\- Okay.

Je m'assis donc à table en compagnie de Maïa, qui suivit le mouvement en se mettant face à moi. Ainsi, nous en profitions donc pour discuter un peu toutes les deux tout en mangeant son bon repas matinal. Pourtant, la brune ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que je n'étais tellement à fond dans ce qu'elle me racontait. Je repensais encore à mon cauchemar et au corbeau et à chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole, je me faisais évasive et songeuse, à tel point que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça et que je ne l'écoutais quasiment plus. Mais, je ne désirais pas l'embêter avec mes trips de gamines.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien toi ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir engloutit des tranches de bacon. Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout-à-l 'heure.

\- Oh… hm… Ouais. Tout va… tout va bien. Tout va très bien, feignis-je.

\- … Menteuse ! Je le vois bien que tu es un peu bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu appréhendes la rentrée ou quoi ? Ou alors autre chose te tracasse. Tu sais… tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus douée quand il s'agit de conseiller les autres mais je dois dire que je sais écouter.

\- … »

Je soupirai comme une locomotive tournant à plein régime avant de poser mes couverts dans mon assiette vide. Sentant le regard pesant et perçant de mon hôtesse, je bus une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de me gratter la tête. Vu la tronche qu'elle me tirait, j'en déduisis qu'elle ne comptait pas me lâcher de sitôt, du moins jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau.

De ce fait, je décidai de tout lui raconter et de ne rien oublier dans mon histoire, en commençant par mon rêve presque lucide, les sensations hyper réelles que j'avais ressenties et le cadavre de la petite fille blonde que j'avais vu. Puis, j'étais passée à l'épisode de l'affreux corbeau à ma fenêtre, qui était resté là, à me fixer de ses yeux globuleux. Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me disait je n'avais pas encore déliré à cet instant-là ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la réaction de Maïa fut très… étonnante. En effet, au moment où j'achevai mon récit, elle s'arrêta aussi vite de manger et me fixa de ses orbes bleutées mais genre… très sérieusement. Et moi qui pensait qu'elle allait tout simplement exploser de rire après ça… et bien je m'étais lourdement fourvoyée.

« Donc…, enchaîna enfin la femme aux tâches de rousseurs d'un ton calme, sérieux et peu rassurant. Tu dis que tu es descendue au sous-sol, c'est ça ?

\- Heu oui… enfin non ! Je me suis arrêtée devant et je me suis mise à saigner… puis le cadavre… tout ça dans mon rêve, quoi.

\- Hm… Dans ton rêve, hein… »

La brunette me scruta longuement du regard en tapotant doucement ses doigts contre la surface de la table. Elle semblait réfléchir afin de répondre à des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être à mes yeux. Elle prenait ça un peu trop à cœur selon moi.

« Et le corbeau…, reprit-elle avec curiosité. Tu dis qu'il est resté planter là ? À te regarder ? Puis tu t'es sentie mal ?

\- … Exact. Mais ça ne doit pas être grand-chose. Par contre… toi ça à l'air de beaucoup de préoccupée, j'me trompe ? Du coup… je flippe un peu là, si tu vois c'que je veux dire. Y'a un problème ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva sous mon regard inquiet et se posta devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger. D'un air tracassé, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors, et ce durant plusieurs secondes, avant de fermer les rideaux et de venir se rasseoir. Elle garda le silence un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu sais, auparavant, les rêves étaient considérés comme des avertissements du ciel et aujourd'hui, beaucoup ont une signification précise et une interprétation.

\- … Heu… Quoi… ? Balbutiai-je. Maïa, je pige rien là. »

La femme brune prit une cuillère et touilla le café noir encore chaud qu'elle avait laissé de côté. Elle en but une gorgée et soupira.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que les cauchemars sont parfois des signaux émis par notre conscience afin de nous informer d'un danger proche ou d'un problème. Aussi, ils sont donc souvent déclenchés par une préoccupation profonde. Quant aux corbeaux… ils représentent de temps à autre la mort ou l'esprit d'un défunt. D'ailleurs, dans la mythologie _Inuite_ , un mot désigne à la fois l'animal et l'esprit même.

\- ... Okaaaaay..., murmurai-je un peu dans le flou en roulant des yeux. Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste ?

\- … »

Elle termina son café et planta ses yeux dans les miens, le plus sérieusement du monde. Là, je ne reconnaissais pas la Maïa joviale de la veille.

« Andréa, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Promets-moi… que tu seras prudente aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'est que ton premier jour, tente de traîner dans des lieux fréquentés. Tu veux bien ? »

Wow… Juste… Wow. Maïa était vraiment inquiète et ses émotions se répercutaient sur moi même si ce n'était visiblement pas le but. Mais devant son air sincère, je ne pus faire autrement qu'acquiescer sans trop poser de questions.

« D'accord… j'te le promets. J'tenterai de faire gaffe, même si là, tu m'as foutue la trouille.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. M'enfin bref ! Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, non ? Je te rappelle que ton bus arrive dans cinq minutes ! »

A ses dires, je consultai mon portable pour me rendre compte par moi-même qu'il était déjà sept heures vingt-et-cinq. Soudainement pressée, je me dépêchai de débarrasser mon assiette et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée en avant de prendre mon sac et de m'en aller.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir, je sortis mon smartphone et répondit à quelques sms en attendant le bus scolaire jaune. Réalisant que je n'avais pas tellement fais gaffe à la météo d'aujourd'hui, je levai le nez vers le ciel et vit un ciel très bleu, avec des rayons de soleil qui annonçait un beau temps pour la journée.

Un bruit de moto me tira par la suite de mon occupation et capta mon attention. Ça venait de la maison voisine, de chez les… McCall si je me souvenais bien de leur nom. Le fils de l'infirmière, Scott, venait de démarrer sa moto cross. Purée la chance… A moi aussi il me fallait un véhicule perso pour aller au bahut. Le bus, j'étais pas trop fan et avec l'argent de poche limité que j'étais sur le point de recevoir chaque mois, je n'avais même pas de quoi me prendre un skateboard vu que j'avais beaucoup de mal à économiser. Et également, pour tout ce qui était aussi grosses distractions, je pouvais aussi oublier et c'était fait exprès. Un bon stratagème mis en place par mes parents pour m'éviter de trop dévier de mon but premier ici. Bordel… il me fallait vraiment un petit boulot pour régler ce soucis d'argent : je désirais vraiment m'amuser un minimum et hors de question pour moi de demander du fric à qui que ce soit puisque j'aimais pas être endettée. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de pire que devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Ainsi, je me fixai alors l'objectif d'aller un peu voir ce que me réserve la ville après les cours pour essayer de décrocher un petit travail. Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai bosser à mi-temps dans un café ou dans un bar, même si je n'étais jamais passée par la case barista une seule fois dans ma vie. Ou même, je pourrai peut-être garder des animaux domestiques… Bref, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait d'obtenir des revenus supplémentaires, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

En me voyant, Scott m'adressa un sourire avant de me faire un signe de la main. Ensuite il se risqua finalement à m'approcher, de manière totalement amicale et avenante.

« Salut ça va ? Me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- …Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Répondis-je simplement d'un œil scrutateur.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Alors… tu vas devenir élève au lycée de Beacon Hills c'est bien ça ?

\- Il paraît, à c'qu'on raconte. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ce bahut ressemble et s'il est aussi bien qu'on le prétend.

\- Sincèrement, me confia-t-il, je pense que tu vas vite t'y plaire et t'adapter. »

Je ricane légèrement, incrédule. Si seulement il savait à quel point je haïssais sa ville et la perspective même de me rendre à son lycée si parfait…

« Tu crois ça, finis-je par lui répondre en l'observant de nouveau. J'en doute fort. J'suis quelqu'un d'assez réservée de nature au premier abord.

\- C'est vrai ? On ne dirait pas.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Ouais. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. Au contraire, je trouve que tu as l'air hyper sûre de toi et extravertie. »

Devant ses propos, je me mis à rire franchement pendant deux ou trois minutes. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait ça. D'habitude, depuis ma première année de lycée, j'ai toujours eu tendance à entendre qu'on me trouve renfermée, dure de la feuille et sanguine de loin. Et puis là, y'a ce brun qui me dit qu'il me trouve sympathique d'apparence. Je ne savais pas trop si je riais parce que ça me faisait plaisir ou si parce que je le trouvais assez simplet de caractère. S'il savait pourquoi je vivais maintenant dans ce trou, j'étais persuadée qu'il changerait vite de comportement.

« Au fait, m'exclamai-je en regardant sa moto. Pas mal ta becane. Les couleurs sont sympas.

\- Merci. C'est six mois de pures économies. Je l'ai eue d'occasion et j'ai pu la rafistoler un peu moi-même.

\- C'est cool. Alors comme ça t'es un peu mécano ? T'aime avoir de la cambouis sur les mains ?

\- Ouais… enfin disons un peu. C'est surtout Stiles le vrai mécano. Il a une Jeep et il s'en occupe comme s'il c'était un vrai bébé.

\- ' _Stiles'_ ? Répétai-je, intriguée.

\- Mon meilleur ami.

\- Ah je vois. »

En entendant la sonnerie de notification de mon portable, je répondis à un dernier message avant d'étudier de nouveau Scott du regard. Ce garçon, il était plutôt gentil et je ne me sentais pas la force de l'envoyer bouler. En plus, il avait de la conversation et ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça au final, sans parler du fait qu'il était plutôt mignon avec sa bouille de gueule d'ange. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour autant que je comptais tenter quelque chose avec lui, loin de là. Les amourettes du dimanche, ce n'était pas tellement mon truc pour l'instant – et ça ne l'a jamais été jusqu'à maintenant. Durant ma scolarité, j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps à étudier et à jouer les gentilles filles au lieu et du coup, pas le temps de m'intéresser à la gente masculine. Et en arrivant au lycée, je passais plus de temps à délirer avec Katerine qu'autre chose. Je suppose qu'ils me trouvaient trop dingue pour eux, en plus du fait que je n'étais sûrement pas si attirante. Mais je m'en foutais comme de l'an quarante.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener au lycée en moto, me proposa Scott. J'ai un casque supplémentaire.

\- Non… Non merci. Je vais prendre le bus, en piétonne que je suis. Tiens d'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive. »

Effectivement, le bus jaune apparut au loin dans la rue et klaxonna, certainement pour alerter les autres étudiants du quartier qu'il arrivait. Pile poil à l'heure, il s'arrêta pas trop loin de moi et Scott m'escorta un peu jusqu'à ses portes. Juste avant moi, trois filles et deux garçons s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Avant de faire de même, je me tournai une dernière fois vers le brun.

« Merci pour la discut' Scott. C'était cool. On se voit au lycée, d'accord ?

\- Pas de problème. A plus. »

Je lui offris un léger sourire et monta à mon tour à l'intérieur du bus. Après avoir cherché une banquette vide pour être tranquille, je me résignai finalement à m'asseoir à côté d'une des filles qui était montée avant moi vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Finalement installée, le bus démarra et je mis mon casque sur mes oreilles avant d'activer mon iPod. Les trajets en musique, c'était mon dada.

* * *

Beacon Hills High School. Un grand lycée, plein de vie… mais plutôt ordinaire vu de l'extérieur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes parents m'avaient envoyé ici. Il n'avait pas l'air si extraordinaire à mes yeux et il était beaucoup moins beau visuellement que Lawton West High School à L.A. Pourtant, les données parlaient d'elle-même sur le net, selon mon portable : l'établissement possédait de très bons résultats et il brillait par ses nombreuses activités extra-scolaires, notamment le sport de prédilection du comté, ' _Lacrosse_ ', je crois. Construite en 1941, professeurs compétents, élèves dévoués, etc etc. Bref, pour moi, il était ennuyeux à mourir en plus d'être un peu loin du centre-ville et d'être à proximité de la forêt. Pour le moment, je prédisais que je n'allais pas trop rigoler durant les premières semaines mais qu'importe… c'était comme ça.

Après un grognement qui trahissait mon ennui, je m'élançai d'un pas lent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, me mêlant à la foule d'élèves.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'essayais de me repérer dans le but de trouver un semblant de secrétariat, quitte à bousculer au passage quelques étudiants vu que je peinais à m'orienter. A contrecœur, je décidai de me renseigner auprès d'un garçon qui rangeait un peu son casier – n'importe comment d'ailleurs je dois dire. Il n'était pas du genre trop enclin à la discussion vu sa dégaine mais tant pis pour lui, j'avais pas le choix.

« Salut. Je cherche le bureau du secrétariat, ou un truc qui y ressemble et qui a la même fonction ici. Je débarque complètement et du coup, je suis paumée. Je sais, vu la tronche que tu tires, t'as pas envie de causer et tu dois te dire _'qu'est-ce qu'elle vient me faire chier celle-là'_. Mais t'étais à porter de main et c'est tombé sur toi. Tu veux bien m'aider du coup ? S'il te plaît ? »

Je m'adossai tranquillement contre le casier d'à côté et l'examinait du regard, nullement impressionnée par son regard noir. De son côté, il se contenta juste de me toiser de haut en bas, avant de finalement ricaner.

« T'as pas la langue dans ta poche toi, hein ?

\- Nope, lui confirmai-je avec un sourire espiègle, tout de même surprise par son comportement positif.

\- Okay… je vois. Je vais te conduire directement au secrétariat. Ce sera plus pratique.

\- Super merci, heu…

\- Donovan. Donovan Donati. Et toi, la nouvelle, t'es qui au juste ?

\- Andromeda Sigurd. Mais Andréa, c'est mieux.

\- Andromeda, ça un prénom pas commun. Mais, pas de soucis. Enchantée Andréa. »

Cette brève petite introduction achevée, j'arrivai en moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru devant les portes du fameux bureau. Décidément, il avait bien fait de m'accompagner : même avec des directives, je pense que je me serais quand même paumée comme dans un labyrinthe.

« Voilà, c'est ici, m'informa le brun en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- Merci. Je te revaudrais ça, promis.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est bon. Par contre, tu m'excuseras mais je vais pas t'attendre. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

\- Genre les cours j'imagine ? Ça vient de sonner.

\- Non…, genre autre chose. Allez à plus. »

Le brun me planta là et disparut aussitôt au détour d'un couloir. Je restai planter là quelques secondes, m'interrogeant un peu plus sur ce gars aux allures de rebelles. Il avait l'air d'avoir une personnalité détendue et bad boy, et j'aimais bien avoir ce genre de potes en général.

En entrant dans le bureau, je m'arrêtai devant une jeune secrétaire un peu occupée. Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça me rappelait la vieille mégère de LW. Celle que j'avais devant moi était nettement plus jolie, c'était sûre et plus avenante, c'était certain. De plus, elle était du genre à apporter de la bouffe pour faire patienter les élèves récalcitrants comme moi avant leur entrevue avec le proviseur, _elle_. Cependant, vu son physique de mannequin, elle avait aussi l'air du genre à passer sous le bureau du dirigeant.

« Excusez-moi, l'interpellai-je le plus poliment possible.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

\- Je suis Andromeda Sigurd. J'ai été transféré dans ce lycée en deuxième année et j'arrive de Los Angeles. »

La demoiselle tapa quelque chose sur l'ordinateur avant de se retourner vers moi et d'acquiescer.

« Oui, Andromeda Sigurd, dix-sept ans, deuxième année ! Je vous attendais. Tenez : voici le numéro de votre casier, son code et vos clés, votre carnet de correspondance, votre carte d'étudiant et celle pour la cafétéria, ainsi qu'une liste complète de nos différents clubs. Oh, et voici en prime le règlement intérieur de l'établissement que vous devez lire et signer. Vous pourrez me le rendre à la fin de vos cours.

\- Okay… merci. »

Je rassemblais tout ça devant moi et rangeai le tout dans mon sac. Un règlement intérieur, hein ? Pff, quelle blague. C'est le genre de chose que je respectais jamais même si pour le coup, je devais me tenir à carreau cette année pour qu'on me lâche la bride.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et je me dépêchai de le consulter rapidement en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Kat'. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'était un numéro inconnu qui venait de me textoter. Quand je lu le message, je fus étonnée d'y couvrir la citation d'un poème. Hein… ? C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Sûrement une de mes connaissances qui voulait m'embêter un peu dès le matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je mis mon appareil sur silencieux et le rangea dans une poche de mon sac.

« Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre salle de classe. »

Je suivis de très près cette dame d'une trentaine d'année jusqu'à une salle de classe au bout d'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Les cours avaient déjà débuté depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ça m'agaçait puisque j'allais devoir me montrer à ma classe au lieu de me fondre discrètement dans la masse. Bon sang ça me saoulait… !

« Madame Blake, excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre cours. »

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons, élégamment vêtue et coiffée, s'approcha de nous sous le seuil de la porte et nous regarda tour à tour.

« Oui Madame Hoover ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous amène une nouvelle élève. Elle s'appelle Andromeda Sigurd et elle débarque tout juste en deuxième année. Elle fera dorénavant partie de cette classe. Quant à toi Andromeda, je te présente Madame Jennifer Blake, ton nouveau professeur d'anglais cette année.

\- Enchantée Madame, dis-je simplement en l'observant plus amplement. »

Madame Blake m'examina elle aussi, avant de me sourire chaleureusement. C'est bizarre mais cette dame, elle paraissait gentille vu comme ça mais aussi assez sévère sous ses airs de sainte-ni-touche : elle, elle n'était pas du tout du genre à plaisanter sous ses allures de femme respectable et je le sentais.

« Andromeda, n'est-ce pas ? Quel joli prénom. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je suppose que tu as reçu ma petite citation de Joseph Conrad par message électronique ?

\- Hein, pardon ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me souvenir du texto que j'avais reçu au secrétariat. Au bordel, c'était elle ? Pour de vrai ? Et bas dis donc. La perspective qu'elle ait mon numéro et qu'elle puisse me saper H/24 le moral avec des citations de grands écrivains ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« Merci Madame Hoover, je la prends en charge.

\- Très bien. Andromeda, si tu as besoin de quelconques renseignements, tu sais où me trouver désormais. Bonne journée. »

Je hochais positivement la tête et la secrétaire s'éloigna donc dans la direction de son bureau. Madame Blake m'entraîna ensuite dans la salle de la classe et attira l'attention des élèves, qui levèrent aussitôt le nez de leurs bouquins. On dirait que me voir les soulageait un peu, comme si ça leur faisait une mini-pause vu les têtes que la plupart d'entre eux tiraient. La littérature ne les fascinait visiblement pas.

« Voici Andromeda Sigurd. Elle vient toujours d'être transférée et sera à compter d'aujourd'hui votre camarade de classe. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer. »

En faisant un rapide tour de classe des yeux, j'aperçus Scott, qui me décrocha un sourire. Tiens donc. Comme on se retrouvait. Je fis de même et lui fit un signe de main. Une fille à la chevelure châtain et ondulée, assise juste devant lui, fronça un peu les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, avant de replacer ses yeux dans l'axe du tableau. Bizarre.

« Andromeda ? Tu peux aller t'installer à la table vide du fond, à côté de la fenêtre. »

J'obéis sans faire d'histoire et m'installa à la place indiquée, que j'aimais bien. J'allais pouvoir regarder le ciel si jamais je m'ennuyais comme pas deux.

Le cours avait ensuite rapidement repris et je m'attelais depuis maintenant un quart d'heure à me concentrer sur le travail donné. Étude d'un texte, hein. Bon, c'était bien parti. Il fallait vraiment que j'essaye de faire des trucs constructifs cette année pour qu'on me foute la paix, et j'étais pas mal motivée. Même si j'accrochais plus dans les arts et les maths, je tentais ici de faire de mon mieux. Mais bon dieu… le récit m'aidait pas là.

La voix de Blake me sortit de mon état de réflexion quelques minutes plus tard. Un homme, qui était sans doute le Proviseur, était apparu dans la salle et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, elle appela Scott qui rangea promptement ses affaires. Tiens, étrange. On dirait que ça semblait urgent. Sous les yeux de la classe entière, il quitta ensuite la salle et s'en alla, après avoir eu une petite discussion avec la prof. Raaah le veinard. Moi aussi je veux me tirer ! Joseph Conrad ne m'inspire pas le moins du monde et je commençais déjà à avoir faim !

* * *

Les minutes défilaient lentement mais je tentais quand même de faire un boulot correct. Je me sentais comme au collège, à travailler gentiment sans poser de questions. L'année dernière, les cours étaient plutôt l'occasion pour moi de me la couler douce ou de rêver. Il n'y avait que ceux de Mme Morell, de maths et le club d'arts plastique qui m'intéressaient assez. Sinon… bof.

Et alors que je réfléchissais profondément en faisant chauffé mon porte-mine sur un brouillon, en un instant et soudainement, je commençai à me sentir bizarre. Un sentiment et des sensations bizarres m'envahirent et j'éprouvais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme si j'allais suffoquer. J'allais pas bien. Pas bien du tout. J'étais parcourue de frissons, à tel point qu'une jolie chair de poule apparue sur mes bras. Oh non … pas encore… pas comme… dans mon rêve pitié.

Un souffle froid s'abattit sur moi. Curieuse, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la classe. Et comme je m'en doutais, ils étaient tous en train de bosser, comme si de rien était, comme si… j'étais la seule à ressentir tout ça. Est-ce que je rêvais encore ?

Puis, je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Une présence qui m'était familière. Lentement, je tournai la tête derrière moi, en direction du mûr. Encore… c'était elle. C'était cette petite fille blonde, ce cadavre ambulant de petite fille. Du mieux que je pus, je plaçai mes mains sur la bouche et me retint de hurler. Mon voisin du bureau me regarda étrangement, avant de remettre son nez dans le livre étudié.

La petite fille à la gorge tranchée me détaillait d'un air triste, avant de diriger son regard vers la fenêtre. Mal au crâne et morte de froid, je fis de même. En premier lieu, tout sembla normal : le soleil, le ciel bleu… Cependant, je ressentis quand même quelque chose, un sentiment et un mal-être que je ne parvenais pas à décrire. Frénétiquement, je cherchais au travers de la vitre d'où est-ce que ça pouvait provenir mais sans succès. Je posai de nouveaux mes yeux noisettes sur la petite fille, comme pour exiger des explications. Elle se mit à pleurer avant de pointer la vitre du doigt. Est-ce que… je devenais folle ? Est-ce que j'étais réellement la seule à la voir ? Non… il me manquait une case. Je délirais complètement.

« Ils arrivent… Ils arrivent…, chuchota la jeune fille cadavérique d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- ...Qui…, lui demandai-je dans un murmure en posant une main sur ma gorge asséchée. Qui arrive ?

\- … Les corbeaux… les corbeaux noires et nécrophages… ils sont terrifiés… Car _ils_ sont déjà là. Ici, à Beacon Hills. »

Quoi… les… corbeaux… ? Terrifiés ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Au même instant, quelque chose percuta soudainement une vitre de la salle, à quelques tables plus loin devant moi, ce qui attira l'attention des élèves et de madame Blake. Du sang coulait un peu sur le verre, laissant penser qu'un oiseau s'était sûrement écrasé contre elle. Normalement, c'était le genre d'événement qui arrivait quand il y avait beaucoup de vent. Mais là… il n'y avait même pas une brise.

La professeure d'anglais s'approcha de la vitre, intriguée elle aussi. Puis, elle afficha une expression effrayée sur son visage, laissant entendre que quelque chose de terrible se tramait dehors. Aussi vite, je – ainsi que d'autres élèves de la classe – jetai de nouveau un coup d'œil derrière la fenêtre et découvrit ce qui perturbait tant madame Blake.

Des corbeaux… un essaim de corbeau se dirigeait tout droit et dangereusement vers nous. Je lançai un regard inquiet à la fille cadavre mais elle avait disparu. Puis, un des oiseaux noirs percuta violemment la vitre. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Un quatrième brisa le verre de plein fouet et passa au travers, et se fut ensuite la panique générale.

« Oh mon dieu... ! » M'exclamai-je.

Une quarantaine de corbeaux prirent la salle d'assaut, en prenant soin de blesser quiconque se situait sur leur chemins. La salle de cours se transforma donc en un rien de temps en scène d'horreur d'envergure semi-apocalyptique, vu le désordre. Mon cerveau démarra au quart de tour, je m'aplatis à terre et rampai du mieux que je pus jusqu''en dessous de ma table. Les mains sur les oreilles, j'attendis en silence et en grinçant des dents que le massacre cesse. J'entendis les cris de douleur et de panique des autres étudiants, qui pour la plupart tentaient de s'isoler du mieux qu'ils pouvaient malgré leurs blessures. Tout n'était plus que cris, fracas et folie générale. Madame Blake, accroupie près de son bureau avec d'autres élèves, ordonna aux autres de se cacher sous les tables afin d'être saufs. Cependant, cela ne servit à rien, vu l'ampleur de l'attaque des volatiles.

Alors que j'attendais la fin de ce supplice, des corbeaux parvinrent à arriver jusqu'à moi et se mirent à me blesser douloureusement avec leur becs. Là, je me mis à hurler de toute mes forces et à me débattre comme une folle furieuse pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, mais en vain. Bientôt, pas mal de marques rougeâtres apparurent sur mes bras découverts et je ressentais des picotements dus à des coups de becs prononcés.

« GAAAH ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » Criai-je de toute mes forces alors que j'étais attaquée de part et d'autres par les volatiles. Croulant sous la douleur, je me recroquevillais simplement sur mon moi-même comme un fœtus, subissant les douleurs.

Mais alors que je j'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance, la jeune fille brune de toute-à-l'heure, qui m'avait regardé bizarrement quand j'étais entrée, était venue me prêter main forte : avec ses cahiers, elle déblaya la voie qui mena jusqu'à moi et chassa les corbac persistants. Elle me couvrit du mieux qu'elle put avec ses bras et resta avec moi, sous la table.

« Hey, ça va ?! Me demanda-t-elle dans le feu de l'action. Tiens bon ! »

Je hochais la tête et fermaient ensuite complètement les yeux, attendant que l'orage de plume démoniaque passe.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvris de nouveau les yeux, le calme était revenu dans la pièce. Les élèves, encore sous le choc, se relevèrent et se dégagèrent de leur abris de fortune. Je fis de même, non pas sans l'aide de la jeune brune qui était venue à ma rescousse tout-à-l'heure. Elle me demanda de nouveau si j'allais bien et, ne sachant que dire, je me contentais hocher positivement la tête. Malgré quelques coupures de verres et les traces superficielles laissées par mes amis les corbeaux, j'allais bien si je pouvais dire ça comme ça. Je m'appuyais contre un des bureau et constatait les dégâts : les fenêtres avaient pris chères, il y avait des éclats de verre de partout, et des plumes noires et des carcasses de corbac un peu partout agrémentait cette montreuse scène. Même Madame Blake, qui avait l'air si collectée de nature, était tellement catatonique et choquée par ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle rester planter dans un coin de la pièce comme un piquet, en silence. Elle tressaillit même quand un des élèves lui retira une plume égarée dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle était méconnaissable. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'apparence, moi aussi on pouvait dire que je sortais tout droit de la jungle, comme les autres.

Mon attention se reporta ensuite de nouveau sur la brunette qui m'avait aidé. Elle était partie voir une autre fille qui avait des cheveux roux ou blonds vénitiens. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je me devais quand même de la remercier. Je m'approchais donc d'elle et lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Salut, dis-je tout bas. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir filé un coup de main durant l'attaque des corbeaux. Sans toi, j'pense que ça aurait été plus grave pour moi.

\- Oh... de rien. Pas de problème. Mais tu es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Oui... t'inquiètes pas... heu...

\- Allison, ajouta-t-elle prestement. Allison Argent. Et voici Lydia Martin. »

Je l'observai elle puis la dite Lydia, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Moi c'est Andromeda..., terminai-je simplement en m'éloignant. Merci encore. »

Je retournai vers mon bureau et rassemblai mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout, avant de ranger le tout dans mon sac et de filer vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Il fallait que je sorte et j'avais la sensation d'étouffer dans cette salle. Une fois dans le couloir, je vis plusieurs parents accourir en sens inverse, sûrement venus récupérer leurs jeunes ados sinistrés, ainsi que des agents de police - dont le shérif lui-même. Puis, tout au bout, j'aperçus de nouveau la petite fille cadavérique blonde, qui me regardait d'un air triste.

« Aïe... ma tête... »

J'eus encore une fois un mal de crâne horrible et mon nez se mit à saigner. Okay là, ce n'était plus possible. Tout ce qui venait de m'arriver ce matin et mon rêve... ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait tout de suite que j'éclaircisse certaines choses, dont une dont je voulais être sûre. Et pour cela, il fallait que je retourne à la maison, chez Maïa. Il fallait que je sache... au moins pour _Ça_. De ce fait, je l'ignorais simplement et filai en un éclair vers la sortie. Rien à faire de ressembler à une sauvageonne pour le moment.

En sortant, la tête dans les nuages, je cognais ma tête contre quelqu'un, ce qui me fit faire un petit bond en arrière. Me ressaisissant je jurai aussitôt sans la moindre raison avant de bloquer net sur la personne que je venais de percuter. Il s'agissait d'un homme brun, grand, plutôt mature et élégant. Il avait une longue canne et portait des lunettes noires. Un aveugle. Je venais de bousculer un aveugle ! Et en plus de ça, je venais de l'insulter ! Purée mais quelle honte... Avec ça, je pourrais écrire un manuel du style _"Comment être une grosse malpolie pour les Nuls"_. Non mais sérieusement. J'avais trop honte.

« Oh non ! Je... Je... Je suis désolée..., balbutiai-je comme une demeurée. Je ne voulais pas ! Excusez-moi ! »

Me sentant trop idiote, je ne mis pas long feu avant de déguerpir et de foncer vers l'arrêt de bus du lycée. J'avais vraiment l'art de passer pour une brute sans cervelle ces temps-ci. Mais néanmoins, d'autres choses me préoccupaient pour le moment. Et si ce que j'allais trouver chez Maïa correspondait à mes craintes... Cela voudrait dire que j'avais un gros problème.

 **Fin du Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Et voici pour ce troisième chapitre~ RDV au 4ème. :D N'hésitez pas à commenter !~_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Attraction surnaturelle

_Hello tout le monde~ Je vous poste enfin la suite de cette fanfiction, à savoir le quatrième chapitre. À cause de mes examens de fin d'année, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant. De plus, le cinquième est à moitié terminé. Bwef, quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas déçus et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. °.~* Je remercie également tous ceux qui follow cette histoire, qui la commentent et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris : ça me va droit au cœur et ça me motive vraiment beaucoup. ;-;_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Comme à l'accoutumé, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'écrits éventuelles.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Tout comme à l'aller, le bus scolaire jaune et noir s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de la maison de Maïa. Après avoir adressé un léger signe de tête au conducteur en guise de remerciements, ce-dernier m'ouvrit les portières battantes à l'avant et je descendis lentement les marches du transport en commun, avant de poser mes pieds sur le sol de la rue, un poil préoccupée. Enfin arrivée à bon port, le carrosse ne mit donc pas longtemps avant de redémarrer et de reprendre sa route.

Une vilaine grimace peinte sur le visage, je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la porte d'entrée juste après avoir passé le portillon en fer forgé. Mes bras rouges et égratignés par l'assaut des corbeaux fous me picotaient salement, et des fines plaies couvertes de sang séché complétaient le tout. Et forcément, la sensation d'inconfort que j'éprouvai actuellement n'en était pas des plus agréables. Du coup, avant toute chose, il fallait d'abord que je désinfecte mes blessures et que je fasse le point sur tout ce qui venait de m'arriver jusqu'à présent.

Dans un soupir, je revis encore les têtes des autres étudiants dans le bus qui m'avait regardé d'un air bizarre dès j'étais montée. Certes, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais l'apparence d'une fille qui venait de tout juste se prendre un ouragan de plein fouet. En conséquence, j'avais tout bonnement attiré leur attention avec ma dégaine alarmante. Vu les chuchotements et les messes basses dont j'avais été le sujet, ils avaient dû tous être au courant de l'incident qui avait eut lieu il y a une demie-heure environ, et en avait déduit, vu mon état, que j'étais une des victimes. Une fille avait tenté de me parler pour en savoir plus - et aussi faire la commère - mais je l'avais bien vite rembarré comme je savais si bien le faire, ne souhaitant pas parler de ça. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu jusqu'à présent m'avaient un peu chamboulés, et cette ville commençait déjà à me prendre la tête. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici et à mon avis, c'était clair et net comme de l'eau de roche.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je tournai la poignet mais rien ne se produisit et elle resta scellée. Embêtée, j'y toquai plusieurs fois de suite mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Puis, telle une idiote qui venait d'avoir une lueur d'intelligence, je me tapais fortement le front avec la paume de main avant de faire demi-tour et de m'asseoir sur l'une des marches en bois devant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide moi parfois.

« On dirait que toutes ces pensées me crament le cerveau et réduisent considérablement mon quotient intellectuel. Pff. »

Évidemment. La porte était verrouillée tout simplement parce que Maïa était au travail à cette heure-ci. Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander ni un double des clés, ni son numéro de téléphone. Du coup, je me retrouvais là, assise à l'extérieur de la bâtisse comme une paumée ou une sans-abri. Franchement, c'était bien ma veine.

Un peu inquiète et honteuse vis-à-vis de mes bras, j'allongeais les manches de ma chemise et revêtit ma veste en cuir - qui était jusque là ranger dans mon sac depuis l'incident -, et ce même malgré la petite chaleur. Là, à cet instant précis, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. En consultant l'heure depuis mon portable, je me rendis compte qu'il était seulement 10h40 du matin. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me levai aussitôt pour faire le tour de la maison. En tentant, dans un ultime espoir, d'ouvrir la porte de derrière - c'est-à-dire celle qui donnait sur le jardin - je constatai qu'elle aussi était fermée. Idem pour le garage.

Jurant entre mes dents, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers les petites marches de devant pour y réfléchir un moment. Avec un peu de chance, Maïa allait sûrement se pointer à midi pour manger. Et même mieux : vu que les parents avaient débarqués en trombe au lycée, peut-être qu'elle aussi, on l'avait mise au courant à propos du remake des _"Oiseaux"_ d' _Alfred Hitchcock_.

De ce fait, j'avais deux possibilités. Soit je restais ici à poireauter devant la maison en attendant la venue - incertaine - de mon hôtesse à midi ou à quelque heure que ce soit ; soit j'allais faire un tour pour explorer le centre-ville et m'occuper un peu, d'autant plus que je m'étais promise de me trouver un petit boulot pour augmenter mon argent de poche.

La deuxième idée me parlait donc davantage que la première, étant donné que la perspective de rester ici sans bouger ne m'excitait pas le moins du monde. En plus de ça, j'avais vraiment besoin de me vider la tête et de prendre l'air le plus possible, afin d'oublier les corbeaux, le cadavre de mon rêve et tout le reste... dans le but de ranger le tout dans une partie de mon cerveau pour l'instant. Ouais, j'allais faire comme ça.

Ma décision étant prise, je mis mon sac sur une épaule, et partit à l'assaut du centre-ville de Beacon Hills.

* * *

En fin de compte, j'avais peut-être parlé un peu trop vite le jour où j'avais débarqué dans cette ville. En effet, à mon plus grand étonnement, le centre était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait, proposant une multitude d'activités. Même si l'esprit une peu "vieille ville" était toujours présent, elle avait quand même l'air d'être une bonne cité réellement active. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette partie forêt et boisée que je devais voir à tout prix. Un lieu idéal pour se ressourcer et trouver de l'inspiration.

Tout en marchant le long des boulevards et des rues déjà bien vivantes à cette-heure, j'auscultai les devantures des différents magasins, échoppes et autres boutiques et restaurants dans le but de tomber sur des annonces intéressantes. Je ne savais pas trop où je me situais précisément mais je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça pour le chemin du retour : j'avais la carrure et la trempe d'une aventurière, quand même ! De plus, l'idée d'inquiéter Maïa si jamais elle rentrait plus tôt ne me turlupinait pas plus que ça non plus. Après tout, elle avait sûrement mon numéro dans ses petits papiers et dans le contrat de location de la chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le retrouver.

Mon regard noisette s'arrêta net devant la vitrine d'un _diner_ américain. Sur une des fenêtres, il était rédigée, en grosses lettres capitales rouges _"RECHERCHE SERVEUR/SERVEUSE À TEMPS PARTIEL."_. Un sourire malicieux et satisfait éclaircissant mon visage, je m'engouffrai aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'établissement sans chercher à comprendre.

Le _Crescent Bar_. Tel était le nom de ce grand bâtiment-restaurant plutôt fréquenté du centre. De l'extérieur, il rendait plutôt bien avec le croissant de lune blanc qui ornait la typographie du panneau et qui rappelait le nom de l'endroit, ainsi que le fait qu'il faisait le service sept jours sur sept, de jour comme de nuit semblerait-il. L'intérieur, comme je m'y étais attendue, était tout aussi cosy, avec des tons bleutés et foncés, des murs fais de fausses briques et de bois, le tout complété par cet esprit moderne et minimaliste.

A la fois hésitante et curieuse, je marchai en direction d'une des serveuses qui préparait un bon café au lait derrière le comptoir. En m'apercevant, elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, me lança-t-elle promptement. C'est pour prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je simplement. Non... je ne viens pas pour ça. En fait, je suis là pour l'annonce. Je crois que vous rechercher une serveuse, non ?

\- Une serveuse... ? Ah ouiiii ! Le poste de serveuse ! Tu as tapé dans le mille ! Ces-derniers temps, on a de plus en plus de clients et la surcharge de travail est devenue incroyable ! Avoir une paire de main supplémentaire peut se révéler utile ! »

La jeune serveuse se mit à rire aux éclats sans aucune raison apparente avant de se reconcentrer sur moi. Elle était bizarre mais elle avait l'air amicale. Aussitôt, elle reprit de nouveau.

« Bon, j'imagine que tu dois en avoir déjà marre de me supporter et moi de mon côté, j'ai des clients qui attendent leur commande. Allez viens, je vais te conduire jusqu'au bureau du gérant pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas. Expéditif mais efficace au moins comme ça.

\- Okay, merci. »

Sans trop me poser de questions, je suivis la serveuse derrière le comptoir avant d'atterrir dans un bureau situé bien à l'arrière du diner. Elle toqua trois fois à la porte et celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir.

Contre toute attente, c'était une femme qui se tenait face à nous. Les lèvres pincées sous forme de rictus, elle fixa d'une expression inquisitrice son employée avant de s'attarder davantage sur moi. De mon côté, j'exécutai le même geste, en la détaillant du regard. Cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur caramel et une peau hâlée, voire même mate. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une jeune femme adulte, qui gardait tout de même un petit côté revêche en elle, si je pouvais décrire ça comme ça. Elle devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans à tout casser.

« Penny, débuta la directrice d'un air amical. Qui est cette jeune fille avec toi ?

\- Elle, elle aimerait postuler pour devenir serveuse ici. Du coup, je te l'ai amené.

\- Okay, c'est parfait. Tu peux retourner bosser, je m'occupe de son cas.

\- Entendu. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la dénommée Penny repartit en direction de la grande salle, me laissant seule avec la patronne. Cette-dernière, d'ailleurs, me fit entrer dans son bureau et m'invita à m'asseoir en face d'elle. Puis, ce fut... le silence le plus complet. Elle ne cessa pas de m'étudier du regard avant de sourire et de commencer à me poser pleins de questions.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entretien d'embauche prit fin et je sortis du bureau accompagnée de ma supérieure. A vrai dire, celui ne c'était pas trop mal passé car - bonne nouvelle - j'étais prise ! Moi-même, j'en n'en revenais pas puisque vu comment c'était partit, je ne pensais pas être retenue. Car oui, le milieu de la restauration, j'en connaissais pas un seul rayon. J'avais jamais fait le service et d'ailleurs, c'était même mon premier petit-boulot étudiant. Du coup, après avoir baragouiné un peu et montrer mon côté un peu farouche, elle m'avait engagé avec quand même une période d'essai de deux semaines.

Ma première demi-journée de travail commençait demain après-midi et pour l'instant, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre aujourd'hui pour passer le temps. En consultant le site du lycée de Beacon Hills, je vis que les cours avaient bel et bien été annulés pour le reste de la journée. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Maïa et il n'était encore que 11h00.

Du coup, je décidai de rester encore un peu au Crescent avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Plutôt contente du bon retournement de situation de cette fin de matinée, je m'installai à une table près de la fenêtre en sifflotant. Penny, d'air un enjouée, vint me féliciter et prendre ma commande. En éternelle gourmande que je suis, j'optai pour deux grosses gaufres à la chantilly et un thé bien chaud aux herbes. Puis, j'attendis tranquillement mon plat et ma boisson d'une expression songeuse, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre et mon casque audio sur les oreilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie Penny revint vers moi et me déposa le tout sur la table avant de me souhaiter bon appétit et de vaquer de nouveau à ses occupations. Je la remerciai à haute voix et elle me fit un clin d'œil sympathique. J'étirai un rictus amusé, avec de m'armer de mes couverts pour partir à l'assaut des gaufres sucrées. Pour moi, jouer les gloutonnes était un moyen d'oublier certaines idées noires et de chasser de mon esprit certaines arrière-pensées. Et avec ce qui m'était arrivé ce matin et dans la nuit, un tel remède n'était pas du luxe. Et ainsi, au fur et à mesure que je buvais et mangeais, les corbeaux, le rêve et le malaise se rangeaient déjà dans la partie _oubliette_ de mon cerveau, qui était bien vaste. Tiens, en plus de ça, voilà que je me mettais à rire de tout ça comme une demeurée, toujours la musique dans les oreilles. Dans le même temps, la perspective de raconter un peu ma première journée à Katerine me titillait depuis un moment, et je sortis donc mon portable de mon sac pour lui envoyer un petit texto. Et puis d'un autre côté, je voulais aussi des nouvelles de Los Angeles : je n'y vivais peut-être plus à l'heure actuelle mais je désirais pas non plus loupés des wagons concernant les nouvelles croustillantes de la ville. Ah, et puis je devais aussi appeler ma famille pour leur faire savoir tout ça, si Maïa n'était pas en ce moment même en train de le faire.

Beaucoup trop concentrée sur mon écran tactile, je ne fis donc pas attention à l'homme qui s'installa silencieusement sur la banquette juste en face de moi. Ce n'était que lorsque je levai le nez de mon smartphone que l'aperçus, comme s'il était arrivé comme par magie. Prise de cours, je sursautai comme une idiote sur place tout en lâchant un gros _"Oh bordel de m... !"_ , qui m'avait valut de renverser mon thé par terre, en plus d'un regard interrogateur de quelques clients et de Penny depuis son comptoir. Oui bah quoi ? C'était pas ma faute, hein ! Il était apparut d'un coup ! Et puis vu que j'avais bouffé mon quotas en surprise et en apparitions mystérieuses aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si je devenais paranoïaque.

En entendant mon juron, l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir en face de moi m'observa d'une expression amusée, tout en esquissant un sourire presque mesquin à mes yeux. Par la suite, il plia et posa sa canne en métal et ne fis plus rien. Un poil désemparée et méfiante, je détournai le regard et étudiai la grande salle dans son ensemble avant de finalement fixé intensément l'homme brun visiblement serein. Ne comprenant son agissement, je fronçai les sourcils tout en mangeant un autre morceau de ma deuxième gaufre. Genre... Sérieusement ? Avec toutes les places qu'il y avaient dans le diner il venait à ma table ? Moi qui détestait être dérangée par des inconnus ? 'Puis il se moquait de moi ou quoi ? Même en étant aveugle, avec tout le bruit que je faisais rien qu'en utilisant ma fourchette il aurait dû capter que j'étais là ! Attention : j'ai rien contre les handicapés, les malvoyants, et tout le reste, bien au contraire. Mais là... C'était un peu osé.

« Bonjour monsieur ! S'exclama Penny. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

La jolie serveuse blonde me lança aussitôt un regard qui se traduisait par "tu le connais ce type ?" et de mon côté, je lui répondis avec des gros yeux et en haussant les épaules, pour le signifier que je le ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Mais pourtant... j'avais ce sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, vu que ma mémoire des visages complètement défaillante par moment.

« Un café bien noir s'il vous plait, finit par répondre l'homme d'une voix posée. »

Penny acquiesça et fila derrière le comptoir pour s'occuper de la commande. De nouveau en tête avec cet homme et passablement embêtée, je terminai mon plat la gêne dans l'âme, en essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui. En regardant furtivement mon portable, je vis qu'il était déjà 11h30.

« Je vois. Ça vous ennui donc tant que ça que je sois là. »

Étonnée, je levai prestement la tête vers l'homme. Il venait de m'adresser la parole, si je n'avais pas rêvé bien sûr. Pourquoi il me causait comme ça tout d'un coup ? Alors que j'allais lui répondre, Penny revint au même moment avec sa tasse de café. L'inconnu la gratifia d'un léger geste de tête dans sa direction et elle repartit. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de lui parler à celui-là ? De toute façon, j'allais bientôt partir alors... je ne tenais pas plus que ça à entamer un discussion mortellement ennuyante et inutile avec lui.

« Et bien. Vous avez perdu votre langue mademoiselle ? Ou alors je vous importune peut-être... »

Attendez. Attendez une seconde. UNE SECONDE. Ce type était aveugle et pourtant... Enfin... comment est-ce qu"il pouvait savoir que j'étais une fille alors que je n'avais même pas encore lâcher un son ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait au juste ? Je le trouvai un peu trop insistant là.

« Ma langue va bien, je vous remercie, rétorquai-je finalement d'un ton sec. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Et puis vous êtes qui, hein ? Pourquoi vous venez squatter ma table alors qu'il y en a quatre de libres ? »

Devant mes questions incisives et mon attitude défensive, l'homme brun et aux verres de lunettes noires se mit tout simplement à rire, avant de faire progressivement silence. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son breuvage sombre sans me quitter du regard, du moins c'était l'impression que me donnait ses yeux derrière ses verres lunettes.

« Vous n'avez pas à être si agressive, mademoiselle Sigurd. Mais ceci dit... je vous reconnais bien là. La personne qui m'a parlé de vous avait totalement raison sur votre compte. »

Je haussai immédiatement un sourcil, ne comprenant pas du tout ses dires. Apparemment, ce type me connaissait mais moi, de mon côté... à part une vague sensation de déjà vu... je ne me souvenais pas de lui. En tout cas, la façon dont il s'adressait à moi ne me plaisait pas et j'avais bien la ferme intention de le lui faire savoir. Je n'aimais pas quand un inconnu se montrait trop familier avec moi.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, rétorquai-je amèrement. Vous êtes qui ? Et vous me voulez quoi ? Si c'est pour me harceler, je vous préviens je...

\- Loin de moi cette idée jeune fille, me coupa-t-il avant de vider son sucre en poudre dans sa tasse. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. En fait... je suis de votre côté et vous... vous êtes du mien.

\- ... C'est normal que j'ai l'impression de vous entendre parler chinois là ? Non parce que là... je ne pige rien du tout à ce que vous me dites. »

A mes mots, il saisit sa petite cuillère d'une main et mélangea sa substance chaude d'un mouvement méthodique et singulier. Le bruit du couvert contre la porcelaine et l'odeur du café sonnait comme un son léger brisant le court silence entre nous. Cet homme... il ne me disait rien que vaille. Vraiment rien qui vaille. Je devais partir... partir et très vite.

« ... Vous me voulez quoi, articulai-je lentement mais beaucoup plus calmement cette fois.

\- Pas du mal, je vous rassure. En fait... je veux vous même du bien.

\- Du... bien ... ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Se rendant compte de mon incompréhension la plus totale, l'homme étira un rictus avant de reprendre. Il me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, même si je le croyais néanmoins lorsqu'il me jurait qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vous connais assez bien en vérité, Andromeda Sigurd. Mais tel que je vous vois aujourd'hui... j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous éveillez à peine. Quel dommage. J'avais pourtant cru que Maïa aurait pris plus rapidement les devants, comme elle me l'avait promis.

\- Maïa... Vous connaissez Maïa ? Soufflai-je, étonnée. Vous êtes un ami à elle alors ?

\- Disons que nous sommes plutôt associés. Mais enfin. Vous n'êtes arrivée que hier à Beacon Hills alors je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas encore... _prête_.

\- Mais... prête pour quoi au juste ? J'ai du mal à vous cerner là ! »

Ça y est. Ma patience atteignait déjà ses limites. Cet homme, assis en face de moi, je peinais de plus en plus à essayer de donner un sens à tout ce qu'il me racontait. Malheureusement, Maïa paraissait également avoir de drôles et inhabituelles fréquentations et je ne souhaitais pas être mêlée à elles. C'est vrai quoi : un homme aveugle qui balance des absurdités par-ci et par là... Ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui je voulais traîner au quotidien. Donc, peu rassurée et vu l'heure qu'il était, je déposai le montant exact du ticket de caisse sur la table et rassemblai mes affaires. Hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps.

« Vous savez quoi ? Moi je vais y aller, hein ! Je vous laisse, vous et vos déli... »

Soudainement, ma tête - pour changer ces temps-ci - me fit une nouvelle fois souffrir et je fus rapidement prise de vertiges. Quand je tentai de me lever pour partir et affronter la douleur, mon corps ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et je tombai lourdement sur la banquette. Tout en me massant les tempes, je marmonnai des mots incompréhensibles en me disant que ça passerait rapidement. Oh non... pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive encore maintenant... ? J'avais réellement pas de chance aujourd'hui.

« Vous saignez du nez, mademoiselle Sigurd. »

Péniblement, je regardai de nouveau l'homme en face de moi, qui avait curieusement l'air d'apprécier le spectacle, c'est-à-dire celui où moi, Andréa, y tenait le rôle principal en souffrant de mon mal de crâne. Et en plus... Non. Attendez une minute. Comment il a su pour nez ?! Car bien entendu, il avait raison : je sentis du sang couler jusque sur mes lèvres et virai tout ça d'un geste de main peu adroit. Et comme pour empirer un peu plus les choses, peu à peu, la température de l'intérieur du bar-restaurant baissa considérablement. Bientôt, je me mis à claquer des dents et à greloter furieusement. Évidemment, ni l'aveugle, ni les toutes les autres personnes présentes autour de moi ne ressentaient la même chose que moi.

Une présence, comme dans la salle de cours, me tira de ma torpeur et je tournai partiellement la tête en direction du comptoir. Là, avec effroi, j'aperçus une jeune femme blonde qui me fixait d'un regard vide et d'un air étrangement assuré. Ce n'était pas la petite fille cadavérique à la gorge lacérée, bien au contraire. Elle, était plus âgée et avait environ mon âge. Elle était vêtue de manière plutôt osée et ses longues boucles d'or encadraient son visage. Dans un moment de doute, je jetai furtivement un œil sur l'homme en face de moi et à Penny derrière le comptoir, tout ça pour prestement en conclure que j'étais bel et bien la seule à la voir. Mais. C'est. Quoi. Ce. Fichu. Délire ?!

 _« Fais attention à lui. C'est le Démon-Loup. »_

Je haussai un sourcil. La fille venait de me parler. De ses orbes marrons, elle désigna l'homme aveugle avant de se répéter. Même si ma tête me jouait toujours des tours, je me risquai à tenter de garder la tête froide, en me demandant si je n'avais pas de sérieux problèmes d'hallucinations. Non mais parce que là... ça devenait grave.

« Qui voyez-vous, Andromeda ? Que vous dit cette personne ? »

Un frisson parcouru mon échine lorsqu'il reprit subitement la parole. Sur le coup, ses paroles eurent du mal à atteindre mon cerveau. Mais, quand je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire, j'écarquillai les yeux et bredouillai des choses inaudibles. Puis, la peur au ventre, je pris mon sac et quittai aussitôt la table pour sortir. Un peu bouleversée, je n'entendis pas les salutations de Penny et fonça à l'extérieur. Avant de sortir, il mentionna encore quelque chose.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt très chère, j'en suis certain. Mais souvenez-vous également de mon nom : je suis _Deucalion_. »

* * *

L'esprit vachement retourné, je marchais à présent en direction de l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez Maïa. D'ailleurs, en guise de timing parfait, mon téléphone se mit à sonner quand je m'assis sur le banc de l'abri-bus. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, je me décidai enfin à répondre au numéro qui apparaissait comme étant inconnu.

« Oui allô ?

\- Andréa ?! Enfin j'arrive à te joindre ! »

Je soufflai légèrement en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Maïa ? C'est toi ?

\- Non, c'est le Père Noël mais j'ai un an de retard. ... Mais bien sûr que c'est moi ! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Où es-tu ?! Le lycée m'a appelé et m'a appris ce qui s'est passé ! Et j'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur ton numéro portable !

\- Heu... Bun... Oui ça va, je vais bien. Je suis en ville en fait et je me cherchais un petit boulot pour m'enrichir un peu plus. Mais là, j'attends le bus pour rentrer.

\- Le bus, hein. Tu viens d'arriver. Tu sais lequel prendre au moins ?

\- Ouiiii, t'inquiète pas. Je rapplique vite fait. C'est bon, tu es rassurée ? »

Un léger blanc s'installa entre elle et moi, puis j'entendis un soupir. Elle s'était vraiment tant inquiétée que çà ? C'était pas comme si on était particulièrement proche. Quoique... en fin de compte, vu que légalement elle était responsable de moi le temps de mon séjour ici, s'il m'arrivait le moindre truc, c'était elle qui allait prendre cher. Et je supposai aussi qu'elle devrait en répondre auprès de mes vieux et de ma sœur.

« Oui, c'est bon, m'assura-t-elle en prenant un ton un peu plus posé. Je t'attends à la maison. Mais fais-vite s'il te plaît.

\- Compris. »

C'est sûr ces mots que notre courte conversation téléphonique prit fin. Le bus de ville arriva quinze minutes plus tard et je pris place à son bord en direction de la banlieue de Beacon Hills, dans laquelle je vivais à présent - et espérons juste pour un temps. Il venait vraiment de m'arriver des trucs anormaux aujourd'hui, en pus de hier soir avec mon cauchemar. J'avais réellement l'impression... d'être tombée dans l'espèce d'horrible fourbi de cette ville qui, fraîchement débarquée, me rendait déjà folle. Entre le rêve atroce, les corbeaux, le fait que j'avais des absences et que je zappais certaines choses... sans compter le type qui m'avait abordé au diner. Tout ça commençait à sérieusement à me remuer l'esprit et je ne savais pas si je devais ce sentiment à Beacon Hills ou à moi-même.

* * *

J'eus droit à un accueil plutôt chaleureux lorsque je passai la porte de la demeure rouge et blanche. Maïa m'accueillit à bras ouvert, en ne manquant pas de me couvrir de sermons et questions. Personnellement, je trouvai qu'elle en faisant finalement un peu trop à me réprimander comme çà, surtout selon elle parce que je m'étais échappée un moment en ville. Décidément, en plus d'être un peu de nature excentrique sur les bords, elle était aussi très émotive et me faisait d'ailleurs bien rigoler avec tous les grands gestes qu'elle faisait pendant qu'elle me parlait de vive voix.

En fin de compte, suivant ça, elle m'invita toujours un peu inquiète à m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils moelleux de son salon, en attendant qu'elle prépare un peu de thé bien chaud. Me pliant à ses exigences - tandis qu'elle partit en direction de la cuisine -, je déposai mon sac à dos sur le sol, près du siège et m'y installai. Mes petites égratignures me démangeant un peu, je retroussai les manches de ma chemise et les examinai. Curieuse, je les touchais d'un doigté léger pour savoir si la douleur était toujours présente. Un sensation de picotement se fit alors ressentir et mon visage se déforma alors aussitôt.

Et alors que je comptais garder çà pour moi pour ne pas que mon hôtesse redevienne mortellement folle d'inquiétude, cette-dernière refit au même instant son apparition avec un plateau munit de deux tasses de thé et de biscuits.

« Oh mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle en voyant ma peau légèrement rougeâtre. Dis donc, ces oiseaux ne t'ont pas loupés ! Je vais chercher ma trousse de premier secours. Et toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, compris ? »

Je lui adressai alors, à contrecœur, un signe de tête las et ennuyé, qui exprimait mon approbation. Elle se rendit donc à l'étage, vers sa salle de bain vraisemblablement.

Toute seule dans la grande pièce, j'en profitai donc pour allumer la télévision du living room, juste histoire de mâter un truc. Je voulais juste avoir des images devant mes yeux et du son qui claque. Le programme, je m'en fichais complètement, du moment que c'était assez stupide pour capter mon attention. Ca m'arrivait aussi à L.A. de faire la même chose : allumer la télé, tout simplement, juste pour avoir ce sentiment de présence et de neurones actifs.

Avec la télécommande, je zappais les chaînes par-ci et par là et tomba sur un de ces jeux télévisés qu'ils passaient à midi pour les vieux retraités : cinq personnes, choisis au hasard dans le public, qui répondaient à des questions débiles et qui participaient à des épreuves qui l'étaient tout autant. Bordel... Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques mais ça fera l'affaire pour tenter de me faire oublier ce que je venais de vivre. C'était dingue de voir tout ce que des gens lambdas comme moi étaient capables de faire pour gagner deux milles dollars. M'enfin bon : pour le coup, dans leur cas à eux, le proverbe _"le ridicule ne tue pas mais rend plus riche"_ s'appliquait.

« Me revoilà ! S'exclama Maïa en mettant ma main sur l'épaule. Tiens, tu n'as pas touché à ton thé ? Tu devrais pourtant. Ça te ferait du bien. »

Surprise, je tressaillis me je me repris rapidement. Le volume de la télévision avait masqué le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers pas loin, d'où mon comportement. Dès qu'elle s'assit à son tour sur le siège d'à côté, je baissai donc le son avec la zappette. Visiblement, ça ne l'avait pas déranger que j'allume l'écran plat sans son consentement. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne lui avais même pas demander sa permission mais elle semblait être le genre personne qui se fichait royalement de ce genre de détails - et moi aussi pour le coup.

Sous mes yeux, la jeune femme à la chevelure châtaine et claire sortit de quoi soigner mes blessures superficielles, à savoir du coton, de l'alcool à usage médical et des pansements, objets qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

Sans un mot, sans broncher, je ne fis pas récalcitrante et me laissai faire, lui tendant mon bras pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper. Durant un instant, je pensais à ma famille : est-ce que je devais leur raconter ce qui m'était arrivé ? En ce qui concernait Kat', elle, elle serait ravit que je la tienne au courant et je lui apprenne tout ça. Elle se moquerait bien tiens : _"OMG mais t'attires les oiseaux, tu vis dans une serre ou quoi ? De toute façon j'ai toujours su que t'étais un nid à problème ! Mouhahaha !"_ serait bien un texto qu'elle pourrait m'envoyer en guise de réponse. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en y songeant.

« Les corbeaux qui t'ont attaqué, m'interpella finalement Maïa en imbibant un coton de désinfectant, ils ressemblaient à celui que t'as vu ce matin ? »

Un peu décontenancée à cause de ce retour brutal à la réalité, je réfléchis deux ou trois secondes, avant de finalement hoché la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ... Hm ... Ouais. Maintenant que j'y pense, ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup mais en fin de compte, tous les corbacs ont la même tête non ? Mais finalement, on dirait que t'avais raison : tu sais, ton blabla de ce matin, tes histoires d'alertes aux dangers grâce aux rêves là, et tout ça. »

Je serrai les dents lorsqu'elle tapota doucement le coton imbibé sur l'ensemble des blessures de mon bras droit et reprit.

« Nan mais franchement Maïa : c'est comme ci j'étais en train de... perdre la boule. Déjà que dans ma tête je suis pas très clean alors si je deviens folle... Et pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression de divaguer, de voir des choses que je devrais pas voir. Des corbeaux veulent ma mort et puis pour finir en beauté... il y a ce fou qui m'a abordé au diner où je suis allée postuler pour un emploi ! C'est parce que j'ai dis que j'aimais pas la ville que la ville elle-même essaye de me rendre complètement dingue ? »

Maïa, qui m'écoutait attentivement sans un mot laissa échapper une exclamation avec de se lever subitement et de me regarder d'un air hyper préoccupé. Et c'est reparti : il lui arrivait quoi cette fois-ci ?

« Un fou ? Tu dis qu'un homme t'as abordé, juste comme ça ? Sans raison ?

\- ... Bun oui. Un homme hyper bizarre ! Il s'est assis tranquillement à ma table à commencer à me parler de m'éveiller et... »

Soudainement, je m'arrêtais de parler. Les phrases exactes de cet homme me revenaient en tête, et on ne peut plus clairement. Mon expression passa donc de l'inquisition à la méfiance.

« Et ? Insista la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »

Mon regard marron se perdit instant dans l'ensemble de la pièce avant de finalement fixer mon hôte. Je l'observais à présent d'un air inquisiteur, les sourcils et les yeux froncés.

« ... Et il a mentionné ton nom. Il a dit que c'était dommage que je ne sois pas encore prête et qu'il pensait que t'avais tout faire pour, ou un truc du genre. J'ai pas tout capté sur le coup.»

Maïa, étrangement, me tourna le dos et se leva pour marcher silencieusement jusqu'à une des fenêtres du salon. Elle avait pas l'air d'aller très bien tout d'un coup.

« Mon nom ? ... Tiens donc. Et a quoi il ressemblait ? »

\- Hein ? » Dis-je simplement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'attardait autant sur cet homme.

« L'homme. A quoi il ressemblait ? Répéta-t-elle avec plus d'insistance.

\- Bun ... Grand ... cheveux châtains foncés si je me souviens bien, des lunettes de soleil et une canne pour malvoyant. Bref, un aveugle bizarre. Mais attends un peu.. Tu le connais ce type ou quoi ?

\- ... Plus ou moins. »

Sans un mot, je dévisageai toujours aussi intensément la femme brune qui me soignait. De même, un long silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous mais ni une ni deux, j'y mis un terme.

« Comment ça plus ou moins ? M'exclamai-je. Tu es en train de me dire que tu connais ce taré ?

\- C'est une vieille connaissance, rien de bien alarmant.

\- Une vieille connaissance ?! C'est une blague ma parole ! Et pourquoi est-ce que ta _vieille connaissance_ , tout droit sortie de nulle part, est venue m'ennuyer ce matin ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?! Tu sais quoi, je veux même pas rencontrer tes amis s'ils sont tous aussi cinglés que lui ! »

Soudainement, j'écartai ses mains de moi et me levai précipitamment. Non franchement, c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. La Rougemont avait des fréquentations plutôt douteuses et ça m'effrayait un peu. De plus, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec eux.

« Attends Andréa, m'apostropha-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de tes blessures !

\- Ça ira comme ça, merci bien, contestai-je. Et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être un peu seule là. »

D'un geste ferme, je saisis une des bretelles de mon sac et me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre. Cependant, au lieu de me laisser un peu tranquille, elle reprit la parole et je stoppai mes pas.

« Andréa, je suis terriblement désolée. En guise de premier jour de rentrée, j'imagine qu'il y a mieux.

\- Ouais... Ça tu peux le dire, grommelai-je dans un soupir en tournant la tête dans sa direction. J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Mais là... je dois me ressourcer un peu... à ma manière.

\- Je comprends. Tu peux te reposer dans ta chambre si tu en as envie. Et... je dirais à cette personne de ne plus t'approcher à l'avenir.

\- ... Merci. Ce serait cool. »

La discussion étant close, je marchai en direction des étages, d'un pas lent et le crâne bien lourd.

« Andréa. »

Avec une expression mécontente sur le visage, je me tournai une dernière fois vers elle. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore ? On s'était tout dit pour aujourd'hui je pense. Et là... mon lit m'attendait avec impatience vu mon envie de pioncer pour récupérer de ma nuit agitée.

« Quoi ? Râlai-je bien disgracieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Ce soir... il faudra que l'on discute de certaines choses toutes les deux. C'est très important.

Okay, acquiesçai-je vaguement. Pas de problème. »

Suite à ces paroles, je me rendis enfin dans ma chambre, pour me prélasser et me reposer, mas également pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui. Et bientôt, grâce aux coups de téléphone de ma famille et de Kat', de la musique, d'internet et de la télévision, ces mauvais souvenirs disparaissaient déjà définitivement.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je m'aperçus rapidement que ma chambre à l'origine remplie d'une chouette lumière du jour étant maintenant plongée dans le noir total. Seul l'écran de mon ordinateur en veille, que j'avais laissé allumé par inadvertance, émettait une faible lueur dans la pénombre. Mon bouquin préféré, celui sur l'occulte, était à moitié ouvert à côté de moi, sur la couverture. Ah oui... J'étais en train de le lire quand je me suis endormie. La preuve, j'avais encore mes vêtements sur le dos, et non une tenue plus confortable pour siester.

Tout en frottant mes yeux pour leur permettre de s'habituer à l'obscurité, je me redressai et m'assit sur le bord du lit. D'un geste de main habile malgré mon immersion un peu lente, j'atteignis mon portable et y vit qu'il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Wow... j'avais dormi aussi longtemps ? Et bun... à croire que j'avais été, en fin de compte, plus qu'épuisée.

Néanmoins, avec ça, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, même si cela signifiait que je n'allais pas dormir de la nuit pour les cours de demain et que mon temps sommeil allait être complètement déréglé.

A cette simple pensée, je me mis à sourire et m'étirai avant de me lever. Mon bruyant estomac, qui criait famine, me rappela aussitôt que je devais ingurgiter quelque chose. L'heure du dîner était passée et Maïa avait dû manger toute seule. Tiens, et puis, on devait causer de quelque chose toutes les deux, si j'avais encore bonne mémoire.

Après avoir troqué mes chaussures - que je n'avais pas retirer - contre mes pantoufles, j'avançai vers la porte de la pièce pour descendre farfouiller dans le frigo. Mais en ouvrant la porte, mon cœur s'arrêta et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent férocement. A cet instant précis, je priai pour être en train de rêver.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Sans un quelconque avertissement, je poussai un cri démentiel et en tombai, paniquée, à la renverse. Mon visage bordé de larmes se décomposait et se déformait à cause de l'horreur que j'avais sous les yeux et que je détaillai de plus en plus. Non. C'était pas vrai. C'était pas possible. Encore un... Encore un autre... cadavre. Juste là sous mes yeux. Une jeune fille... blonde... mais beaucoup plus âgée que celle qui j'avais déjà vu. En plus d'avoir la gorge complètement lacérée et pleine de sang, un trou creux et plein de lambeaux cervelle se trouvait sur sa tête, comme ci on lui avait violemment tapé la tête avec un marteau. Par contre, le froid s'abattit de nouveau autour de moi et mon nez refit des siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas mes plus gros problèmes.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST PAS VRAI, PITIÉ ! »

Tandis que je continuais à hurler comme pas possible, le cadavre commença à approcher dangereusement dans ma direction, son odeur pestilentiel envahissant ma chambre. Effrayée, je reculai maladroitement sur le sol, dans le but de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Mais bientôt, mon dos ne tarda en rentrer en contact avec le mur du fond de la pièce. Gesticulant de manière complètement incontrôlable, je criai encore plus fort au fur et à mesure que le tas de chair pourrie avançait près de moi et tournai la tête à droite et à gauche dans le but de trouver un moyen de pouvoir m'échapper.

Peu à peu, je sentis mon nez couler de plus en plus abondamment et une envie de vomir et de tête sur le point d'éclater dégradait mon état physique et mental. Comme si je perdais totalement pied, que ma raison et ma santé psychique s'effaçaient. Ne tenant plus, je plaquais mes mains contre mon visage et pleurait de rage, fatiguée de voir ces hallucinations. Je devenais folle. J'étais folle. Je n'enregistrais plus rien. Et cette chose, ce fille à l'aspect cadavérique, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait, ni pourquoi je la voyais. Est-ce qu'elle allait me faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'elle allait me tuer ? Non... Je ne voulais pas mourir, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Mais, malgré çà, avec les troubles mentaux que je vivais actuellement depuis que je suis à arrivée à Beacon Hills, je me sentais bonne pour un séjour à l'asile. Tiens... à côté de ça, la perspective d'aller au lycée de la ville me paraissait tout-à-coup beaucoup plus sympathique.

Pourtant, voilà quelques minutes que j'étais restée dans cette position, c'est-à-dire assise contre le mur de ma chambre, les yeux clos et pleins de larmes cachés derrière mes mains. Ma respiration était saccadée et je transpirais en plus d'avoir froid. Aucun autre bruit dans la pièce était audible et je me risquai alors à jeter un coup d'œil par-ci et par-là.

La fille... elle n'était plus là. Elle s'était éclipsée. Soulagée, je me relevai difficilement et courut hors de mon logement. Cette fois-ci, pas de cérémonie, je filai directement à la recherche de Maïa, affolée. Je débutai tout d'abord par sa chambre à elle, où je tambourinai comme pas possible à la porte.

« MAÏA, C'EST MOI ! OUVRE LA PORTE ! IL M'ARRIVE DES TRUCS DE DINGUES... J'EN PEUX PLUS ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, OUVRES-MOI ! »

Aucune réponse. Je fonçai donc ensuite comme un bolide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en l'appelant à voix haute, en espérant la trouver. Seulement, en arrivant, un détail me surprit. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Lentement, je marchais à travers la pièce principale, en tentant de la trouver dans la pénombre. Puis une petite lueur attira mon regard dans sa direction. Une petite lueur jaune semblable à celle d'une bougie jaillissait faiblement à travers la serrure d'une porte que je connaissais assez bien et qu'il m'était interdit de franchir : celle de la cave.

Prudemment, j'avançai vers cette-dernière, persuadée que mon hôte ne pouvait être que là dedans. Par contre, ma tête chauffait comme pas possible, comme si j'avais de la fièvre et qu'elle était en ébullition. Mais en attendant, je devais le supporter et faire avec : il fallait absolument que je parle à Maïa.

D'un poigne qui se voulait ferme, j'attrapai la poignet de la surface en bois, non pas sans appeler une dernière fois le prénom de la femme aux tâches de rousseurs. Vu que je n'obtins encore une fois qu'un silence dérangeant en guise réponse, d'une respiration saccadée, j'ouvris doucement le battant avant de m'engager un peu à l'intérieur.

Devant mes yeux, je vis de longs escaliers en pierre en forme de colimaçon, qui s'étendait plutôt profondément dans le sol. Des vieilles bougies en cire - qui validaient mes doutes au sujet de la source de lumière que j'avais discernée un peu plus tôt - ornaient les vieux murs pavés et poussiéreux et éclairaient l'ensemble de l'espace étroit.

De moins en moins confiante, je pris quand même mon courage à deux mains et entreprit une sorte de descente aux enfers. Hors de question qu'une simple cave me fiche la trouille du siècle, non mais. Déjà qu'avec les cris que j'avais poussé tout-à-l'heure j'avais perdu toute dignité... alors autant sauvé le peu de fierté qu'il me restait.

* * *

Les bras tendus vers les murs pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je posai les pieds sur quatre dalles supplémentaires avant de d'enfin déboucher sur du plat. Selon toute apparence, les escaliers prenaient fin ici et tant mieux. J'ignorai pendant combien de temps j'avais marché mais j'estimai que ça avait mis un petit moment pour une simple allée au sous-sol.

Une nouvelle porte - oui, encore une ! - se dressait devant moi. Mais contrairement à celle qui se situait à l'entrée, celle-ci était en métal et je ne saurais pas expliqué pourquoi. Autour de moi, l'air était glacé et l'atmosphère beaucoup plus lourde. Soucieuse, je poussai mon ouïe au maximum pour essayer de discerner tout bruit audible. Pourtant, je n'entendis rien de familier ou d'anormal.

« Pff... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête moi, finis-je par lâcher dans un râle agacée. Je devrais plutôt remonter avec qu'elle ne me voit ici. »

Résolue, je me décidai enfin à faire demi-tour pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Je ne connaissais pas trop cet endroit et je ne voulais pas me mettre Maïa à dos juste parce que je n'avais pas respecté l'une des seules règles de sa maison. Et alors que j'empruntai les marches deux à deux, une voix me figea net sur place.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Andréa ? Entre, je t'en prie. »

Mortifiée, je ne bougeai plus d'un iota durant plusieurs secondes avant de me retourner très lentement vers la porte blindée. Attends. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bien de la voix de Maïa là ? Juste à l'instant ? Pour en être certaine, je ne laissai échapper aucun son, hormis celui-ci de ma respiration.

« Andréa. Je sais que tu es derrière la porte. Entre s'il te plaît, c'est ouvert. »

Bon okay. La voix... était belle et bien celle de mon hôtesse. Et moi qui voulait être hyper discrète pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis... C'était raté. Elle allait sûrement me massacrer pour être venue jusqu'ici. Mais bon.. ! Elle ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, je devais absolument lui parler et je l'avais cherché partout ! C'était pas ma faute, quoi. Donc si elle comptait m'engueuler, je lui balancerai cet argument à la figure. Et si elle n'était pas contente... et bien tant pis, voilà.

Toujours aussi tremblotante - non pas à cause du fait que j'allais sans doute me faire trucider mais à cause du froid -, je baissais légèrement la poignée avant de pousser la lourde ouverture.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce mystérieuse, une expression à la fois confuse et surprise s'empara de mon visage. Cet endroit... n'avait rien avoir avec le reste de la maisonnée et l'atmosphère et y était encore plus oppressante. Seulement illuminé que grâce à la lumière de pas mal de bougies tout comme dans la petite galerie des escaliers, les murs et le sol de ce lieu étaient faits de terre cuite et toutes sortes de draps aux motifs étranges, babioles et crânes d'animaux le décoraient et pendouillaient un peu partout. Et plus déconcertant encore, des masques et des écritures que je ne pouvais lire remplissaient les surfaces.

Le visage décomposé par la stupeur, j'avançai lentement dans la pièce, la tête bougeant dans tous les sens pour essayer de savoir où j'étais réellement. Assise sur un tapis, face à un petit feu de bois, Maïa - qui était vêtue d'un accoutrement étrange - me fixait sans un mot. Sa bonne humeur habituelle ne m'apparaissait pas et je frissonnai un peu d'effroi. Elle avait des marques colorées sous les yeux et ce qui semblait être des bois de cerf paraient ses cheveux. Derrière elle, je discernai une sorte de stèle en pierre, sur laquelle des espèces d'étiquettes étaient collées dessus. Mais bordel... C'était quoi cet endroit ?! J'étais où là ? ! Et puis tous ces os d'animaux... !

« Andréa, m'interpella Maïa d'un ton bienveillant. Assieds-toi en face de moi. »

Mon hôtesse venait de soudainement me sortir de mes pensées, ce qui me perturba un instant. Je ne parvenais plus tellement à réfléchir et j'en venais même à me demander ce qui m'arrivait et ce que je faisais. Ma tête, qui s'était un peu assagie, reprit ses bourdonnements incessants et j'avais le nette impression que j'allais m'évanouir tellement je vacillais sur place.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, insista la brune aux bois de cerfs. Assieds-toi. Si ça continue, tu vas reperdre connaissance comme l'autre soir. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'information qu'elle venait de me dévoiler fut enregistrer par mon cerveau. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? J'hallucinais encore ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que... tu viens d'dire là ? Marmonnai-je d'un ton assez nerveux. L'autre... l'autre soir ? Il s'est passé quoi l'autre soir ? De quel soir tu parles d'ailleurs, hein ?!

\- Allons. Tu m'as très bien comprise. Toi et moi nous savons bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici. »

Dans un rire claire et sincère, Maïa déposa une petite marmite sur son feu de camp miniature et se mit à mélanger son contenu liquide et non-identifiable à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois. Puis, elle avec une grosse louche, elle remplit l'espace creux avec l'élixir bizarre. De loin, on aurait juste dit du thé mais l'odeur était fortement désagréable. Cependant, je ne reconnaissais plus, une fois de plus, la femme un brin insouciante et joviale qui m'avait accueillit il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Ta tête est sur le point d'exploser pas vrai ? Alors installes-toi et bois çà. Ça te fera du bien crois-moi. »

Sceptique, je scrutais tour à tour le récipient puis elle, avant de marcher dans sa direction et de m'asseoir le plus prudemment possible. Bien malgré moi, j'étais arrivée à un stade où je commençai à craindre la douce Maïa. Tout de suite après m'être installée confortablement sur le tapis, elle me tendit sa tasse, que j'acceptai avec scrupule. Peu rassurée, je humais une nouvelle fois l'odeur qui était parvenue jusqu'à mon nez tout-à-l'heure et poussai un gémissement de dégoût en la sentant de nouveau. Ce truc était vraiment buvable ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouvais qu'elle n'avait rien mis de dangereux pour moi dedans ?

« Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ce n'est qu'une boisson qui te permettra de mieux résister à leur assauts et à leurs apparitions.

\- ... Pardon ? M'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Assauts, apparitions... je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure des événements. Et évidemment, même si je commençai à piger où elle voulait en venir, mon cerveau, lui, se résolvais à ne pas prendre en compte cette réalité troublante.

Les yeux fermés et armée d'un immense courage, je me risquai finalement à goûter à ce liquide chaud et à l'odeur désagréable au possible. La sensation de celui-ci qui coulait le long de ma gorge me fit pousser un cri de dégoût et je posai aussitôt la louche à côté de moi, sur le tapis.

« C'est dégueulasse ce truc, hurlai-je contrariée. Et puis c'est quoi ce délire là ?! Je suis encore en train de rêver, c'est ça ?! Ou alors je deviens vraiment schizophrène et parano ! Et toi ?! T'es qui au juste, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?! Ne me dis pas que tu es une de ces cinglées au final qui...-

\- Du calme, me coupa-t-elle posément en buvant à son tour un peu de son breuvage. Je comprends que tu sois un peu remontée et je suis consciente que je te dois des petites explications.

\- Pas qu'un peu remontée, c'est sûr. Grommelai-je en détournant le regard. »

Cependant, en voyant un crâne d'animal sur le meuble pas loin à côté de moi, j'étouffai un cri de stupeur. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait conserver ces trucs-là ici ? Est-ce que c'était en réalité une de ces fétichistes un peu timbrée qui gardait ses folies dans sa cave ?

« Bon, reprit Maïa après un léger silence. Autant reprendre depuis le début, tu ne crois pas ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire, et après ce serait mon tour.

« Andréa. Il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que Beacon Hills n'est pas une ville comme les autres. En effet, elle est unique en son genre et attire les personnes comme toi.

\- Des personnes... comme moi ? Répétai-je d'un ton inquisiteur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par des gens comme moi ? Tu veux dire des jeunes complètement tarés qui voient des choses qui n'existent pas ?

\- Oui... On peut dire ça comme ça. Seulement, tu es loin d'être folle. Tout ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici est bien réel et ta sanité ne t'a pas fait défaut, tu peux me croire. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si rapidement affectée.

-... Maïa... Je pige que dalle. Va à l'essentiel. »

J'avais sorti ça de manière las, réellement fatiguée par le fait qu'elle tournait au tour du pot. Je voulais absolument qu'elle en vienne au fait. De son côté, la brune aux yeux bleus, dans un sourire, s'empara d'un vieux calumet allumé et fumant et en respira une bouffée, pour ensuite l'expirer quelques secondes plus tard. D'une main, je dissipai le petit nuage qu'elle venait de former. Bah voyons, maintenait, j'apprenais qu'elle fumait. Qu'est-ce que j'allais découvrir d'autre à son sujet ?

« Très bien, si tu insistes, accepta-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Elle se leva et fit quelque pas de long en large dans la petite pièce. Entretemps, mon mal de tête avait cessé et mon nez ne coulait plus depuis un moment. Est-ce que c'était vraiment sa boisson qui m'avait guérie ?

« Andromeda, poursuivit-elle, il faut déjà que tu saches que le rêve que tu as fait la première nuit n'en était pas un. Tout les événements que tu m'as décrit le lendemain se sont réellement produits. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de peine à enlever les tâches de sang que tu as laissé sur le parquet devant la cave et sur ta chemise de nuit. Un véritable calvaire, oui. »

Tout en l'écoutant, j'écarquillai les yeux et restai bouche bée. En toute discrétion, je me pinçai pour savoir si je ne dormais pas. Mais - malheureusement pour moi -, j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

« ... Quoi ? Tu... Non. C'est pas possible. C'est pas vrai. Tu mens.

\- Non... c'est la stricte vérité, je te le jure. Le premier soir, tu t'es réveillée en sursaut et tu t'es retrouvée devant une situation invraisemblable. Une jeune fille est apparue devant tes yeux et tu t'es évanouie. ... Enfin, c'est l'impression que tu as eu je me trompe ?

\- ... Oui. Mais ça ne prouve rien ! Je rêvais je te dis ! Je rêvais !

\- Non, tu ne rêvais pas. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

A ces mots, Maïa se dirigea vers une commode qui trônait par là et pris une page de ce qui semblait être un journal. Puis, elle le mit juste sous mon nez. Au départ, j'y avais rien vu de bien intéressant, jusqu'à ce que mes orbes noisettes s'attardent sur la photographie au verso. Sur celle-ci, j'identifiai une petite fille blonde à la peau comparable à celle d'une poupée et aux yeux biens bleus. Son visage était encadré par des longues boucles blondes et elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Joliment vêtue, elle portait une robe rose à motifs vichy. Puis, je percutai mentalement en comprenant, bien malgré moi.

« Non... c'est impossible, murmurai-je en reculant sur le sol. C'est impossible...

\- Et si. C'est elle que tu as vu l'autre nuit n'est-ce pas ? Une gentille petite fille qui vivait sa petite vie tranquille à Beacon Hills, et qui a fini par disparaître du jour au lendemain il y a de cela 20 ans. Quelques jours après sa disparition, les autorités l'ont retrouvé noyée dans conduit d'évacuation d'eau d'un chantier. Sa jambe était restée coincée dans le ciment mélangée à l'eau de pluie. »

Affolée, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et levai mes yeux de la vieille photographie. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas de cette vérité.

« Et depuis, reprit la femme aux bois de cerfs, je suppose que tu en as vu d'autres. Il y en a un qui est apparu dans ta salle de classe juste avant l'invasion des corbeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... »

Devant mon absence de réponse, Maïa s'agenouilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur et leva mon menton pour que je puisse croiser ses prunelles azures.

« Andréa, je te le répète : tu n'es pas folle. Tout ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici est réel. Cependant, je te présente quand même mes excuses. Tout ça est arrivé si vite... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu les attires autant. A croire que c'est vraiment toi que j'attendais.

\- Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire, articulai-je en reniflant. Tu es... en train de me dire que je ne suis pas cinglée mais que je vois des gens... qui sont morts ? C'est bien ça... ?

\- ... C'est exact. Andréa... Tu as un don unique, tu es une créature unique. Ton destin était te venir ici, à Beacon Hills pour accomplir ta tâche. Ces pouvoirs que tu possèdes en toi, dont celui de pouvoir voir et interagir avec les fantômes et les esprits... Ils sont en toi depuis ta naissance. Il s'agit d'un don qui se transmet de générations en générations chez les tiens.

\- Ma... naissance...?

\- Oui, tout comme ce collier que tu portes. Il est le symbole qui représente tes origines. Beacon Hills t'a permis d'éveiller tes capacités à cause de la forte concentration spirituelle de la ville. Mais tu peines encore à résister aux esprits qui tentent de s'emparer de ton corps pour fuir leurs douleurs.

\- Mais... enfin... Maïa... ! Pourquoi moi ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Et je suis quoi moi au juste ?! »

Je me levai d'un bond, furieuse. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas de ce don comme elle le disait si bien.

« Toi, Andromeda Sigurd, tu es celle qui possède le pouvoir d'interagir avec le monde spirituel et les différents plans astraux, celle qui possède les facultés de percevoir, contacter, contrôler, et négocier avec le monde spirituel. Tu es une _Chamane_. »

Instantanément, je me tournai dans la direction de la personne qui venait de formuler ces paroles, la voix provenant de derrière mon dos. Maïa en fit de même avant de se relever et de lancer un regard méfiant à la personne en question, qui elle-même était accompagnée d'un second individu.

« Oh non... alors là j'y crois pas, marmonnai-je en reculant à tâtons. »

La scène juste devant mes yeux m'ôta tous mots de la bouche. C'était hallucinant. Aberrant. J'étais perdue, déboussolée, fracassée de l'intérieur. Pourquoi eux ?

« Madame Morell, murmurai-je, sous le choc. Vous... Qu'est-ce... Vous faites quoi ici ? Et ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici avec vous ? »

En effet. Devant, juste à l'entrée de la cave, se tenait Marine Morell, mon ancienne professeure de français au lycée de Lawton West High de Los Angeles. Elle souriait. Et à son bras, se tenait l'homme aveugle de ce matin _. Le cinglé qui m'avait accosté._ L'homme qui s'appelait... _Deucalion_.

« Je vous avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions mademoiselle Sigurd, certifia-t-il avant de rire légèrement. »

Avec l'aide de mon ex-enseignante de français pour le guider, l'homme aux verres teintés avança dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut très proche de moi. Prise au dépourvue à cause de sa proximité, je vacillai sur place et fit un pas en arrière. Malgré tout, ça ne l'empêcha pas de plier sa canne extensible et de passer une main sur mon visage. Contrariée, je pinçai mes lèvres et m'écartai légèrement, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je mis à rire légèrement. Un rire jaune et sarcastique. Fatiguée de tout ça, je posai la paume de ma main gauche sur mon front avant de la laisser sur ma hanche. Franchement, ça en faisait des informations à encaisser. Et encore, je ne savais toujours pas si je devais croire tout ça.

« Une... _Chamane_... ? Réitérai-je d'un ton absent.

\- C'est bien ça, me confirma Madame Morell. »

L'esprit totalement à l'ouest, je reculai d'un pas et me massa les temps. C'en était trop pour ma pauvre petite tête. Mais bientôt, Maïa enchaîna, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire.

« Andréa. Une créature est apparue en ville il y a quelques temps et nous avons besoin de toi pour l'arrêter.

\- Besoin... de moi ?

\- Oui. Elle est déjà tuée une personne. Et cette personne, j'imagine que tu as dû la voir : il s'agit d'une jeune fille blonde d'environ ton âge qui ...

\- ... à la gorge tranchée et la tête explosée, terminai-je d'un ton sombre. »

Les deux adultes féminines de la pièce s'échangèrent un regard tandis que le fameux Deucalion se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Tout ça me dégoutait.

« C'est ça, me confirma mon hôtesse d'une expression concernée.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle te hante Andréa ? Me questionna Marine Morell en croisant les bras.

\- Depuis...depuis... heu... En fait, je l'ai vu avant de descendre. Et j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai décidé de chercher Maïa jusqu'ici... ce que je regrette au final.

\- C'est ce qui arrive en général avec les esprits qui ont vécus un décès brutal, développa Maïa. Les spiritualistes les attire et certains cherchent même à voler leurs corps pour fuir la douleur de leur mort. C'est ce qui t'es arrivée durant ta première nuit. »

Dépassée, je décidai de marcher de long en large dans la pièce en essayant de me dire, encore une fois, que tout ça n'était qu'un gros mirage. Mais j'avais beau la prier et la supplier, la dure réalité me rappelait à elle. Puis, un détail me revint en tête et je me dirigeai vers Deucalion qui était plutôt discret depuis tout-à-l'heure.

« Cette fille... enfin ce cadavre, n'est pas le seul que j'ai vu. Il y avait aussi une petite fille, qui m'a mise en garde contre vous au diner et qui me murmurait que vous étiez un _Démon-Loup_.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Se contenta-t-il de me répondre nonchalamment. Intéressant.

\- Intéressant ?! Explosai-je aussitôt. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! Je vous fais pas confiance et il est hors de question que je vous aide ! Je vous sens pas... ! »

Passablement en colère, je me retournai aussitôt vers Marine et Maïa.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes quoi dans tout ça vous, hein ?! Et toi Maïa, comment ça se fait que tu puisses aussi voir ce que je vois, hein ?! Réponds-moi et tout de suite avant que j'n'appelle mes parents pour me sortir de ce merdier ! »

Dans mon fort intérieur, je me maudissais d'avoir débilement mentionner mes parents. Mais alors que je ne m'attendais à ne pas recevoir de réponse, Marine s'avança vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne me sentais progressivement de plus en plus mal.

« Andréa. Calmes-toi. Nous sommes de ton côté. Maïa est une _médium_ ainsi que ta préceptrice. Pour ma part, je suis un _druid_. Quant à Deucalion... c'est un _loup-garou_. »

Horrifiée par ses dires, j'ouvris la bouche pour gueuler une fois de plus lorsque soudainement, quelque chose attira mon regard. Dans un coin de la petite pièce, un garçon, à la bouche pleine de sang, nous observait silencieusement. Il présentait les mêmes signes que la fille que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt : un peau pâle comme la mort, des yeux vides de toute étincelle de vie, la gorge sectionnée et le crâne fracassé. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je m'arrachais presque les cheveux, la bouche béante mais sans un son, avant de tomber à la renverse et de m'évanouir complètement.

 **Fin Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Et voilà ! :D Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !~ N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)  
_


End file.
